In Your Arms: A Drabble Series
by sheepish123
Summary: A collection of drabbles that take place within the "In Your Arms" universe and will happen in chronological order, giving a glimpse into the busy lives of the Benson/Rollins household. Olivia/Amanda pairing.
1. Welcome Home

**This is a series of drabbles that take place after the story "In Your Arms" and are set in that same universe; just little snippets of the romantic and family moments that happen within the Benson/Rollins household. Each chapter will be in chronological order. There might be more explicit chapters in the future if the plotline centers on a romantic encounter between Liv and Amanda, so I will put an M-rating on those updates.  
**

 **Unlike what ended up happening with my "Short & Sweet" fic, I'm trying as hard as I can to keep these chapters closer to an actual drabble-length instead of longer one-shots, so I'm aiming to keep them at around 1,000 words or less (obviously this author's note is driving up the word count, though, lol). I think this will be a good challenge to myself to keep the plotine of each chapter very condensed instead of rambling on and on, like I tend to do. **

**I hope you enjoy! :)  
**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Title : Welcome Home**

 **Genre : Family/humor**

 **Rating : K**

xxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Olivia hears when she opens the door to her apartment is the muffled giggling of children and the sharp bark of a dog. She squints into the darkness when she sees that most of the lights have been turned off, cursing under her breath when she stumbles over a tiny pair of toddler shoes that are lying haphazardly just inside the door. Her arms are full of groceries as she struggles into the kitchen and tries not to trip over anything, nearly dropping one of the bags before setting them down onto the counter as carefully as possible.

"I could use a little help here!" Olivia calls out with a mixture of annoyance and mirth, rolling her eyes when all she gets is a stifled snort in response and aware that no one in the home is actually intending on providing her with any kind of assistance.

This has become a ritual of sorts every time she leaves the apartment to run any kind of errand by herself; returning more often than not to find the lights off and all of the other occupants hiding somewhere, necessitating the need to search room by room to locate everyone. Olivia plays along with this little game of hide-and-seek each and every time, as she knows the kids get a huge kick out of it, but privately acknowledges that Amanda is most likely using this activity as an excuse to get out of helping her put the groceries away.

"Hmm, it's awfully quiet in here. I wonder where everyone could be?" Olivia says loudly as she creeps out of the kitchen, a note of mystery in her tone.

"Right here, Mama!" Noah answers promptly, startling Olivia by leaping out from behind the couch and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Uh, Noah, I think you're missing the point of the game there, buddy," she hears Amanda chuckle dryly from the nearby darkness as she swings her son up into her arms and smothers him with kisses, eliciting a squeal from the little boy in return. "You're not supposed to answer when she asks where everyone is. You gave your spot away."

"Well, he's not the only one who just gave away his hiding spot," Olivia laughs as she holds Noah firmly with one arm and reaches down blindly beside the couch with the other, seizing a well-defined bicep with her fingers and hauling her girlfriend swiftly to her feet.

"Damn," she hears Amanda mutter in chagrin, feeling the small form of Jesse dancing amidst her legs now and whining to be picked up as well, Frannie joining in the fray as she prances around them in an excited circle.

"Language, Amanda," Olivia warns under her breath as she leans down to scoop a wiggling blonde toddler into her embrace, Jesse instantly squeezing her so tightly around the neck in a welcome-home hug that she finds it hard to draw in a deep breath.

"Yeah, 'Manda, _language_ ," Noah mimics in a snarky voice, Olivia chastising him when she notices the tongue poking out of his mouth in a derisive gesture that is directed at Amanda, the blonde detective just snickering and ruffling his hair in response as she turns on the light.

Her son and girlfriend enjoy teasing one another and riling each other up on a regular basis, Amanda seeming to devolve in maturity whenever they are together and competing to see who can be more annoying. Her girlfriend is often just a big kid herself when they are away from the precinct, usually instigating the majority of the shenanigans that take place in their shared home and taking great joy in the games they play with Noah and Jesse.

Olivia just shakes her head in amusement when she observes Amanda sticking her tongue out right back at the little boy and giving him a mischievous poke in the ribs. "You could have helped me out with the groceries, you know," she grumbles good-naturedly as she shifts slightly with both Noah and Jesse in her arms to give Amanda a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, I was busy with the kids, Liv," Amanda argues with an angelic expression now plastered across her face, blinking innocently at her with those big blue eyes. "Someone has to watch the children while you're off galavanting all over town."

" _Excuse_ me?" Olivia sputters in disbelief, inclining her head toward the kitchen where multiple plastic bags are stacked precariously over every available counter space. "I would hardly call picking up something for dinner and getting Frannie's dog food 'galavanting all over town'. This kind of thing isn't exactly entertaining for me, you know."

Amanda just grins cheekily at her, Olivia rolling her eyes as she stifles a grin of her own and ducks playfully away from the smaller woman's attempt to give her a conciliatory hug; Amanda seeming to take far too much pleasure in getting under her skin at every available opportunity. It has been a nearly a month since they had moved in together, deciding that the five of them would live at Olivia's place due to the much bigger space, and her girlfriend's silly and charming antics never fail to bring a smile to her face. Even though there is a still a lot to sort out within their new relationship and family unit, Olivia has never been happier in her life; an indescribable joy filling her whenever they are all together and finding it hard to believe that she had ever been so reluctant in taking the next step with Amanda.

"Livvy, play!" Jesse suddenly commands, squishing Olivia's cheeks with her chubby little hands.

"Yeah, Mama, stop talking to 'Manda and play with us!" Noah chimes in enthusiastically, both kids bouncing up and down with excitement in Olivia's arms.

"Sometimes the grown ups have to talk, buddy" she chides gently, glancing over at Amanda and smirking when she sees that the younger woman has begun jumping up and down as well. "And I use the term 'grown up' very loosely," she mutters dryly under her breath, earning herself a playful shove from Amanda.

"Okay, Liv, we're going to hide while you sit on the couch and count to ten, and you better not peek," Amanda instructs, swooping both kids from Olivia's embrace and setting them on the floor to sprint away with pleased laughter.

As Olivia takes a seat on the cushions and covers her eyes with her hands, Frannie immediately draping her furry body across her lap, she smiles in contentment and thinks how lucky she is to be welcomed home to such a whirlwind of chaotic happiness.


	2. For Better or Worse

**Just a reminder that these drabbles are tiny, random snippets of the busy life in the Benson/Rollins household, and take place after the story "In Your Arms". I was trying to keep this chapter under 1,000 words but of course that didn't happen, lol. I got pretty close, though! :)  
**

 **These updates will generally contain a good amount of fluff to help balance out the darkness of the other story I'm currently writing.**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Title : For Better or Worse **

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/romance**

 **Rating : T**

xxxxxxxxxx

Amanda is relieved to hear Olivia's key turning in the lock of the front door as she gently tucks the blankets over her daughter's tiny slumbering body, securing the covers snugly between Jesse's neck and shoulder.

"Is that Mama?" Noah asks groggily from his own little bed that is set up a few feet away from Jesse's. "I want her to say goodnight to us."

"I'll send her in very soon, buddy," Amanda promises in a whispered tone as she drops a tender kiss onto Noah's forehead and begins creeping quietly from the room. "Just let me say hi to her first, okay?"

Noah nods tiredly as he rubs a closed fist over one drooping eyelid, and she is pretty sure that he will be sound asleep before his mother even steps foot inside the room. She wants to see how Olivia is doing before the older woman says goodnight to the kids, knowing how tough this past week has been for the lieutenant and concerned that her stress levels are rising to the same point that they were around the time she was sick with bronchitis.

They have been so busy lately, trying to get settled in at Olivia's place and get everything unpacked while continuing on with their very demanding jobs and raising two extremely rambunctious children, and their squad had recently been hit with a very rough case that they were able to wrap up just in time for the weekend. Even though today is Saturday, Olivia had decided to go into the precinct to tie up some loose ends on the case and attend to a few other tasks, and Amanda is aware of just how exhausted she has recently become again.

As soon as she steps foot into the living room, she recognizes the drained expression on Olivia's face; the specific look that states just how overwhelmed she is with life in general at the moment. Amanda knows that she is the only one who is privileged enough to see the more vulnerable side of the brunette's personality, but that it can still be difficult to get Olivia to open up and admit when she needs help with something or wants to talk. It has been a learning process for both of them in this new relationship; weathering the highs and lows together with their family as they stumble along and try to figure things out, but even during their toughest times, Amanda has never been happier.

"Um, excuse me, girl, you're in my spot," Amanda says wryly as she strides over to the couch and comes to a halt near Olivia's slumped form on the cushions, Frannie having taken up her usual position right next to the older woman's figure with her furry face tucked into Olivia's shoulder.

The dog has become very attached to Olivia since they had all started living together, taking it upon herself to regularly shove Amanda out of the way and drape her body over Olivia's lap whenever they are watching television or having game night or any other activity that involves sitting down. Amanda admits to being slightly jealous at her previously loyal pet's switch in adoration and attention but can't really blame Frannie for wanting to be so close to Olivia, as that is what everyone in this home seems to want; time spent cuddled up in the safe and secure presence of the older woman.

"Alright, girl, you're doing _my_ job," Amanda chastises softly as she gives Frannie a gentle shove out of the way. "I'm the one who's supposed to be doing the comforting around here."

"I don't need to be comforted," Olivia grumbles in disagreement, Amanda's lip quirking up at the side when she notices the adorable pout on the other woman's face and the way her arms are crossed sullenly over her chest.

"Yes, you do," she argues with a smirk, plunking herself down on the couch as soon as Frannie vacates the piece of furniture with a disgruntled look thrown in Amanda's direction. "You're tired and grumpy and stressed and you need some love."

"Why is everything always about sex with you?" Olivia chides with a roll of her eyes as Amanda wraps an arm around her shoulder and slings a leg over denim-clad thighs to press their bodies together, Olivia having gone to work in more casual clothing that day. "You can't possibly still be in the mood."

"Liv, there's rarely a time when I'm _not_ in the mood," Amanda confesses with an arched brow, remembering with acute clarity what had taken place in their bed that morning as they had both needed to burn off some steam, a tendril of heat simmering low in her belly at the thought. "But that's not the kind of love I'm talking about. I'm referring to the cuddly kind."

"When did you become so soft?" Olivia chuckles in fatigue, Amanda feeling the taller woman melting bit by bit into her embrace as she massages the knots out of the back of her tight neck. "You didn't used to be like this."

"Being with you has mellowed me out a bit, Liv," Amanda replies tenderly, placing a light kiss on the side of Olivia's head and another on her cheek, acknowledging that she isn't quite the same hard-ass she used to be. "You've turned me into a cuddle monster."

Olivia breaks into low laughter at this response and inclines her head just enough for her mouth to meet Amanda's own, their lips caressing together in a gentle kiss before pulling away slightly to rest their foreheads against one another. "Okay, that was a really cheesy answer, but I'm glad you want to cuddle. I could use a hug right now."

"You've had another hard day, huh?" Amanda observes sympathetically, feeling a sharp tug on her heart when Olivia nods in return. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She pulls Olivia impossibly closer when the older woman simply shrugs and sighs in response, pressing another lingering kiss to her forehead. "Don't shut me out, honey. Talk to me. I don't want you to get sick again because you're so stressed out and bottling everything up inside."

Olivia nods once more, this gesture appearing even wearier than the previous one, and Amanda feels the full weight of the other woman's body sinking deeply into her own. "Thank you, Amanda. I just don't want to be a burden to you after you've spent all day with the kids. You were busy too, and you don't need all of this negativity." Her voice is a barely audible whisper full of exhaustion and a hint of sadness that is likely due to the case they've been dealing with, but Amanda's heart swells at the undercurrent of appreciation and concern that she can hear beneath.

"You are anything but a burden, Olivia, and obviously things aren't going to be positive all the time, especially considering what we do for a living," she assures the older woman in a loving tone. "I'll tell you what; I'm going to open a bottle of wine and make some popcorn, and then I'm going to listen for as long as you need to talk." She pauses briefly to lean back and smile at the brunette, stroking a soothing hand over rumpled dark hair when brown eyes lock onto blue.

"We're in this together now, Liv; good or bad, for better or worse."


	3. I Promise

**I'm currently working on chapter 6 of "Dead or Alive" and another Rolivia fic that I've had in mind for a year and a half now, but these fluffy drabble ideas keep coming to me so I thought I would get this one posted first. :)**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Title : I Promise**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort/family**

 **Rating : T  
**

xxxxxxxxxx

Olivia heaves a deep sigh and scrubs her hands over her face as a bright flash of lightning streaks across the sky outside the bedroom window, followed by an ear-shattering crash of thunder that rumbles through the entire apartment. The bed that she is crammed into with the four other occupants of her home shakes with the force of the storm that is raging over New York, a muffled shriek and a long howl immediately sounding right afterwards.

There is a toddler foot nudging into her cheek and another slightly bigger foot digging into her ribs, Olivia caressing one soothing hand over spiky canine fur and the other over tousled blonde hair. The five of them are sprawled across the queen-size bed in various contorted positions, Olivia a bit unsure of exactly where everyone is located in the dark and barely able to move with so many bodies squished into such a small space.

The storm had begun slowly with the slightest flicker of illumination in the clouds and had then morphed into a monstrous beast of non-stop bolts of chain lightning and the deafening answer of thunder that just seemed to roll on and on, resulting in a full bed for the night. Olivia strokes her hand over rumpled golden locks again at the barest hint of a whimper, wondering if every member of the family will be smushed together in a giant lump for the remainder of the night and counting on getting little to no sleep before heading into the precinct in the morning.

The blonde strand of hair that Olivia is twirling gently around her finger in order to induce some semblance of calm does not belong to Jesse but to that of her mother, Amanda huddled between her legs with her back laying on Olivia's chest and clutching onto her bent knees with shaking hands every few seconds. Over the course of the time they have known each other, Olivia has become aware of the younger woman's fear of storms, although she has never actually gotten Amanda to admit it; her girlfriend always doing the best she can to act nonchalant in front of her, especially when the kids are present.

Both Noah and Jesse have finally fallen asleep after many tears and stories that Olivia had made up off the top of her head as a distraction from the unfortunate weather, but she has sensed Amanda growing more alarmed as the night has worn on and the storm has shown no signs of abating. Olivia slides one hand from Amanda's hair and the other from Frannie's fur to rest on a shaking set of shoulders, tenderly massaging the tense muscles she finds there and her heart giving a tug when she hears the fearful moan that Amanda tries to cover up with a cough.

"How're you doing there, honey?" she asks in a low voice into the smaller woman's ear, tightening her legs around Amanda's quivering body and maneuvering them both into a sitting position on the mattress.

"Just fine, Liv," Amanda replies in a calm, casual tone that suddenly raises an octave when another flash of lightning streaks across the sky.

"Hmm, well, this seems to be the opposite of fine," Olivia observes lightly, trailing her hands down Amanda's back to wrap around her waist from behind and resting her chin on a trembling shoulder.

"What does?" Amanda asks in confusion as she jumps at the answering roar of thunder.

"The fact that you're clinging onto me like you're never going to let go and you're shaking so much, the entire bed is moving," Olivia responds gently, pressing a comforting kiss to the side of Amanda's neck.

"No, I think you have that all wrong," the younger woman argues, her fingernails digging into Olivia's hands with enough force to make her wince. "You're the one clinging onto _me_ , Liv. Look at you, you're physically attached to me here."

Olivia lets out a quiet, knowing chuckle at her girlfriend's usual stubborn attitude and gives her another kiss. "Uh huh, okay, says the woman who is practically borrowing holes into the back of my hands with those razor sharp claws of hers because she's so scared. I think it's time to trim those nails."

"I didn't say I was scared," Amanda scoffs and then gives another jump, Olivia chuckling again and pulling her impossibly closer.

"I think we have a problem here, Amanda."

"You mean besides the crazy weather that sounds like it's trying to tear the entire building apart?" the other woman says wryly, Olivia giving her a light shake in response.

"You and I both seem to have the same problem," she continues softly, her thumbs tracing patterns along a flannel pajama top.

"You're scared of the storm too?"

"Hah, you just admitted it," Olivia replies with a smile, shushing the younger woman when she instantly begins to protest. "Honey, it's okay to admit it. We both seem to have an issue with letting the other know when we need comfort and I think that has to change. We don't have to be strong with one another all the time. This is our safe place, alright? The place where it's perfectly okay not to be fine. And we need to remember that when things get tough."

"I don't like storms, Liv," Amanda answers in a small, shamed voice after a lengthy pause, as if contemplating what has just been said and how truthful she should be. "I try to be brave in front of the kids whenever we get them, but every time there's a flash of lightning or a crack of thunder, I just want to shove Noah and Jesse out of your lap and climb in there myself. There, is that honest enough for you?"

"Oh, honey." Olivia is torn between bursting into laughter and wanting to cradle Amanda in her arms and rock her back and forth until the storm dies down.

She settles for doing both, emitting a short chuckle while swaying the quivering figure of her girlfriend from side to side on the bed, placing one kiss after another on her cheek until Amanda turns her head and their lips meet. "I appreciate you being honest with me, but it's probably best not to shove our children out of the way when they need to be comforted as well."

"Well, I was never actually going to do that," Amanda grumbles into their kiss, pulling away slightly so their foreheads are resting against each other. "But the thought has crossed my mind more times than I can count."

"Well, I'll be happy to hold you whenever it's possible," Olivia soothes gently, brushing an unruly strand of hair back from Amanda's forehead. "But let's promise each other that we'll start being more open when something is wrong and we need some support, okay?"

"Okay, Liv," Amanda whispers in agreement, Olivia pressing her lips to the top of her head in a comforting gesture as the dazzling display of lightning continues just outside the window. "I promise."


	4. Worth It

**I'm continuing to work through my writer's block with "Dead or Alive" and hoping to have chapter 6 posted either late today or sometime tomorrow. In the meantime, I've been working on some other stories to keep my creativity flowing.**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Title : Worth It  
**

 **Genre : Romance/humor**

 **Rating : M**

xxxxxxxxxx

" _Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit..."_

Amanda silently mouths the words to Nicki Minaj's "Anaconda" as she drops her bath towel on the floor and hurriedly digs through the closet she shares with Olivia, searching for something appropriate to wear to work. She quickly locates dress pants and a matching blazer, tossing them over top of the dresser before wriggling into a pair of blue cotton panties, the thin material getting stuck halfway up toned thighs that are still damp from the shower.

It is very early on Saturday morning and the entire apartment is dark and silent, Amanda the only one of their family unit who has had to drag herself out of bed to get ready for a long day at the precinct; frowning as she casts a jealous glance over her shoulder at Olivia. Her girlfriend is buried so far beneath the covers of their bed that only a toe is poking out from the thick pile of blankets, Amanda sighing under her breath and wishing she could crawl back into their warm cocoon to curl up next to the curvy figure that she can never seem to get enough of.

She knows that Olivia is naked under those covers, the two of them staying up to make love until the wee hours of the morning, despite Amanda having to get up so early; taking every change they can possibly get to enjoy some time alone. Once the kids and Frannie had finally settled down for the night, they had practically devoured each other with a lustful need that had been building up throughout the week and simmering inside while Amanda had gone about her daily activities and tried to ignore how enticing Olivia looked in every single way; wearing work clothes or pajamas or nothing at all.

She keeps the volume on her phone to a minimum as she shimmies around in her panties in the darkened bedroom, dragging a brush through long blonde strands of wet hair and wincing hard when she hits a coiled knot, singing the next lyrics of the song in a low tone.

" _My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun."_

Amanda whirls away from the dresser as she sways her hips from side to side, coming to an abrupt halt when she sees Olivia sitting up amid the rumpled sheets and gazing at her with heavy-lidded eyes, a combination of what looks to be both exhaustion and desire evident in those chocolate-colored orbs. She stares at her girlfriend's sleepy form with a guilty grin spreading across her face, unable to stop another provocative shake of her hips and tracing her tongue slowly around her lips as she watches Olivia's dark eyes make a lingering sweep along the entire length her mostly nude body.

"Get your buns over here," Olivia commands softly with an arched eyebrow, Amanda chuckling in response before practically vaulting onto the bed beside the older woman and suddenly feeling much more energetic than she has since awakening. "You woke me up on my day off," Olivia continues in a gravelly voice, although she doesn't sound the least bit upset about it, no hint of accusation in her tone.

"I tried not to," Amanda whispers apologetically as she leans over to press a languid kiss to Olivia's mouth and wraps one leg sensually around the brunette's bare thigh, grinding lightly against her.

"God, you feel so good," Olivia says huskily, Amanda shivering as a pair of lips move somewhat sloppily over the damp skin of her neck, the lieutenant still sounding half asleep. "And you smell good too."

"I'm gonna be late for work if you keep that up, Liv," Amanda admonishes lightly, a tight ball of arousal pulsing low in her belly as Olivia's thumb traces gently around her breast. "Some of us aren't free to lounge around in bed all day."

"You know I won't be doing any such thing," Olivia snorts quietly, Amanda stifling a moan as the other woman's hand begins sliding down her ribs and circling around her belly button. "The little monsters will be up soon, Frannie needs to be walked and we have to get groceries, so I'll be just as busy as you are today."

Amanda hums softly in return, words failing her as Olivia continues the tender exploration of her body and blue eyes slipping closed in pleasure as they seem to be picking up right where they had left off several hours before. "So is this your outfit for work today?" Olivia continues in that low, sultry tone, Amanda arching against the taller form of her girlfriend when she feels a finger tracing back and forth across the waistband of her panties. "Because you seem a little underdressed to me. As your lieutenant, I should advise you that this kind of inappropriate attire is frowned upon in the workplace."

"Well, maybe I should just stay home, then," Amanda murmurs suggestively as she lets her own hands trail a slow pathway around Olivia's back, scraping her fingernails lightly against pebbled skin. "Do you think my boss would mind if I call in sick?"

"Your boss might be forced to fire you for faking an illness," Olivia chides playfully, a whimper escaping Amanda's lips when she feels a hand slip leisurely below the waistband of her underwear.

"Hmm, well, I think it could be worth it," she acknowledges in a choked whisper, her head falling back in a cascade of golden hair and her breath catching in her throat when she feels Olivia's fingers reach their destination, caressing gently against the heat building rapidly between her legs.

"Yup, definitely worth it," Amanda adds in soft confirmation, listening to the tinkling sound of Olivia's laughter and letting out a prolonged moan of satisfaction as she gets the best possible start to her day.


	5. Cops and Robbers

**I'm working on chapter 7 of "Dead or Alive" and chapter 2 of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" but this idea just came to me, so I wanted to get it completed first. :)  
**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Title : Cops and Robbers**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort/humor**

 **Rating : T  
**

xxxxxxxxxx

"Livvy, don't let me fall."

"I won't, honey. I've got you," Olivia assures her girlfriend, guiding Amanda carefully through the doorway of their apartment and smiling slightly at the nickname; Amanda reminding her very much of Jesse right now, as that is what the toddler has taken to calling her since moving in together.

They are just getting home from the emergency room, Amanda having sustained an injury to her left leg while working out in the field earlier in the day; a gaping wound that had needed a multitude of stitches to close, as well as a cocktail of narcotics to keep the pain under control. Amanda has been as high as a kite for the past several hours, Olivia a bit overwhelmed by the younger woman's reaction to the drugs, as she has never seen her in such a state before; Amanda so consumed by physical pain while finding everything around her hysterically funny and rambling on about any topic of discussion that comes to mind.

She has seen the blonde detective drunk many times in the past but Amanda can usually hold her liquor pretty well, and had not spent much time with her after the other woman had been shot a few years ago, as they had not been particularly close yet and were still at odds with one another more often than not. This is the first time Olivia has observed the woman she loves up close and personal while suffering from such a painful injury and on so much medication, and she is unsure of whether to be amused or concerned at the ridiculous behavior that is currently being displayed.

"Hey, Liv, let's play cops and robbers!" Amanda slurs enthusiastically as Olivia slowly escorts them by the kitchen on the way to the master bedroom, reaching out to steady the smaller woman when she suddenly leans over to pluck a stray banana off the counter.

"Pew, pew, pew!" Amanda points the piece of fruit at her like it's a weapon, making silly, high-pitched sounds while pretending to fire it. "I'll be the bad guy and you just caught me robbing a store so you have to frisk me, okay? And then I'll be your uncooperative prisoner while you interrogate me."

Amanda's brow furrows deeply as if she has just been struck by a profound thought, and gestures toward their living room furniture with a shaky hand. "Do you think we should have sex on the coffee table, Liv? And pretend it's the table in the interrogation room?"

"Uhhh...no, honey, I don't think that would be a very good idea right now," Olivia replies with a burst of choked laughter, surprised by the question and trying in vain to keep lewd images of doing naughty things to her girlfriend at their place of work out of her mind.

"It could be fun," Amanda smirks as she wiggles her eyebrows up and down suggestively and clumsily tosses the banana back onto the counter.

"Maybe another time," Olivia answers in a placating tone, gently urging the smaller woman to walk toward their bed for a much-needed nap instead of using their living room furniture for carnal exercises.

"You're right, Liv, we should save the coffee table idea for another time," Amanda agrees solemnly, her head coming to rest on Olivia's shoulder as they stumble into the bedroom together. "Maybe a softer surface would be better for sex right now because my leg hurts so much, I want to cry."

"Sweetheart, we are not engaging in any kind of sexual activity right now, okay?" Olivia says lightly, torn between another burst of laughter at the earnestness of Amanda's proposition, and her heart aching at the obvious pain she is in. "That can wait until you're feeling better. The only thing we're going to do right now is get you tucked into bed so you can keep your weight off that leg and get some sleep. Lucy is letting Noah and Jesse stay with her until the pain has calmed down and you're acting more like yourself, alright?"

"I miss our kids," Amanda whispers in a hushed tone, suddenly looking teary-eyed as Olivia gets her settled onto the mattress with her leg propped up on a couple of pillows. "I want them to come home, Liv."

Olivia leans down to press a tender kiss to Amanda's forehead and eases herself as delicately as she can into the remaining space on the sheets. "I miss them too. But they'll be home soon, honey, I promise. And until then, you have Frannie and I here to keep you company."

Their canine companion had immediately greeted them at the door upon their return home from the hospital and is now pacing back and forth in front of the bed with an anxious whine, clearly worried about her owner as she stops short to bat a paw at the rumpled covers.

"Liv, do you think we should get married?" Amanda mumbles in a nearly inaudible voice as her head slumps down onto Olivia's shoulder again and she snuggles up closer on the blankets, whimpering quietly in pain.

Olivia's heart lurches in her chest at this unexpected question, trying her best to keep up with the rapid change of topics as she wraps an arm around a quivering set of shoulders to soothe Amanda's discomfort. Her tongue is tripping over itself as she struggles to articulate a proper response, the thought of taking that ultimate step in commitment causing a tidal wave of emotions to wash over her. On the one hand, it seems much too soon to contemplate something as serious as marriage since they haven't been dating or living together for very long; but on the other hand, they are already going about their daily routines as a family, eating and sleeping and loving and arguing just like any other household.

"Liv, will you rub my belly?" Amanda murmurs in a sluggish tone before Olivia can even say a word in reply, realizing that the younger woman has not actually been waiting for an answer and has likely already forgotten asking the question. "The meds are making it upset."

"No problem, honey," she whispers soothingly, unsure of whether to be relieved or disappointed that Amanda's marriage inquiry was quite possibly just a product of the narcotics.

Olivia's hand slips beneath the bottom of the striped sweatshirt, running her palm in slow circles over the toned muscles of Amanda's stomach and feeling the detective relax under her soft touch. She presses another kiss to the top of the blonde head that is resting against her shoulder, so glad that Amanda is safe and sound in their own home instead of spending the night in the hospital or worse; the corner of her lip quirking up when she hears her girlfriend's next words.

"Livvy, don't forget we're going to play cops and robbers as soon as I'm all better."


	6. Cops and Robbers Part 2

**I decided to do a continuation of the last chapter, so this one picks up right where the previous one left off.**

 **Just a reminder that this a drabble series, so the updates are meant to be super short. I go into a lot of detail with my other stories so this is a break from that, as well as a challenge for me to wrap up a plotline very succinctly.**

 **Also, I know that I haven't been including the kids very much in this little series, so I promise they will be in the next chapter! :)  
**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Title : Cops and Robbers Part 2 **

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/humor**

 **Rating : T**

xxxxxxxxxx

The pain in Amanda's leg has subsided to a dull, throbbing ache as she lays on the bed next to Olivia, the nausea from the medication beginning to dissipate as the older woman continues rubbing her hand in soft, soothing circles around her stomach. There are random images and scenarios running wild through Amanda's drug-addled brain as she finds herself becoming fixated on one in particular, a detailed plotline of playing cops and robbers with her girlfriend; the silly game she had suggested upon arriving home from the hospital.

"Livvy, you can move your hand a little lower if you want," Amanda slurs in a provocative, inviting tone as she feels Olivia's fingers briefly swipe the waistband of her pants in the process of her comforting motions.

"Amanda..." Olivia's voice holds a distinct note of warning when she speaks.

"What? It might help with the pain," she replies with an enticing grin, lifting her head from the brunette's shoulder to gaze at her with heavy-lidded eyes, the taller woman looking slightly blurry in her vision but no less beautiful than she usually does.

"As far as I'm aware, that's not where your pain is located," Olivia says dryly, her hand coming to a halt on Amanda's abdomen and very gently pinching the bare skin there in a teasing, admonishing manner.

"Well, there is a certain ache..." Amanda's voice trails off as she listens to Olivia's snort of laughter in response, her smile turning into a pout when she realizes that she's not going to get what she wants. "Well, fine, I'll just care take care of it myself, then."

"Amanda, you are quite the handful right now, do you know that?" Olivia sighs deeply in reply, sounding both exhausted and amused with the situation.

"Well, I'm trying to help myself to a handful but you won't let me," Amanda whines as she puts a hand under her own sweatshirt with the intention of moving it downward, feeling the other woman's fingers tangling with her own beneath the material and giving them a squeeze.

"Keep those hands where I can see them," Olivia chastises lightly, leaning over to place a kiss on Amanda's forehead. "What did we just talk about in the kitchen? No sexual activity until you're feeling better."

"But I'm fine, Liv,"Amanda protests softly, pouting again at the incredulous chuckle that follows this untruthful proclamation.

"Honey, you are _not_ fine," Olivia answers sternly, gesturing toward her wounded leg that is propped up on a pile of pillows. "You're injured and in pain and the drugs seem to be enhancing a libido that is already more than healthy enough on its own."

"Hey, I don't hear any complaints when it comes to that," Amanda giggles as she leans over to press a sloppy kiss into the side of Olivia's neck. "You enjoy it just as much as I do."

She hears a small hum of agreement from the older woman and sees her lips twitching at the corners, snuggling even further into Olivia's curvy figure and inhaling the subtle scent of her perfume. "So are you sure you don't want to play cops and robbers, Livvy? I'll let you feel me up when you arrest me."

Before Olivia can reply, Frannie suddenly leaps up onto the bed, the movement of the dog eliciting a squawk of pain from Amanda and yelp of alarm from Olivia, the lieutenant immediately trying to shoo the canine back onto the floor.

"Frannie, don't hurt your mama," the older woman scolds, Amanda's eyebrows pulling together in a frown when she notices her pet curling up against the other side of Olivia's body and tucking a furry face into her shoulder.

"She didn't even hop up here to see me," Amanda glowers in disappointment, motioning toward her disloyal dog. "She was so worried about me when I got home and now she's all over you again, as usual. Everyone is rejecting me today."

"Oh, my poor baby," Olivia replies in a dramatic tone, pressing another kiss to her forehead as she cuddles Amanda with one arm and Frannie with the other. "I don't know how you're dealing with this much rejection in the same day. It must be so hard for you."

Amanda gives a disgruntled sniff and closes her eyes as she feels Olivia's hand come up to stroke softly through her hair, unable to stop her mind from running in multiple directions as it veers away from the prospect of sexual activity to a more serious topic that has already been mentioned. She knows that Olivia is still somewhat skittish when it comes to certain aspects of their relationship and it's better to proceed with caution while they continue adjusting to life as a family unit, but Amanda can't seem to stop her mouth from opening and similar words from spilling out once again.

"Liv, I wanna marry you," she whispers into the brunette's ear, listening to the small intake of breath in response. "I love you."

"I love you too, honey." Olivia's voice is equally quiet when she speaks, a hush seeming to fall over the bedroom. "But I think this is something we should talk about when you're feeling better and you have more control over what you're saying, okay?"

"But just think about it, Liv," Amanda persists as she trails her tongue around Olivia's earlobe and bites down lightly, feeling the other woman shiver against her. "You could be Lieutenant Olivia Rollins."

The shiver turns into a chuckle as Olivia pulls away slightly to regard her with an arched eyebrow. "More like you would be Detective Amanda Benson. Who says I have to take your name?"

"We can compromise and be Amanda and Olivia Rollins-Benson," Amanda says in a pacifying tone.

"Why can't we be Olivia and Amanda Benson-Rollins?" Olivia shoots back, Amanda heaving a heavy sigh in return.

"Liv, you're making my head hurt with all of these different names."

"Well, you started it," Olivia teases gently, Amanda wincing when she feels a stab of pain in her leg and the older woman's arms tightening around her in response. "Okay, honey, let's just relax now. You need to get some rest before the kids come home. We can talk about all of this stuff another time."

"You mean playing cops and robbers with my future wife?" Amanda mumbles sleepily, nestling her face into Olivia's neck and pressing another lingering kiss to the warm skin there.

"Sure, Livvy, I would love to talk about it."


	7. Crazy Campers

**I'm hoping this chapter loads properly, since there were a lot of issues with the one I posted a few days ago and people were unable to access the new update for several hours. But I think the issues have been fixed now, so hopefully this one works.**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Title : Crazy Campers**

 **Genre : Family/humor**

 **Rating : K**

xxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, whose stupid idea was this, anyway?"

"Shhh!" Olivia elbows her girlfriend gently in the ribs when she hears Amanda grumble the question under her breath, hoping the kids aren't listening as she leans over to place her lips right next to the other woman's ear and whisper a helpful reminder. "And this stupid idea was yours, so no complaining."

"So, I just have to sit here and put up with it, then?" Amanda scoffs in response, gesturing toward their hyper children who are taking turns tossing pillows at her head and giggling madly.

"Well, you did tell them they could do whatever they wanted on this pretend camping trip to make up for missing out on the real one," Olivia reasons mildly, knowing it would probably be a good idea to put a stop to the situation before it gets out of hand but enjoying watching Amanda pout so adorably.

Their mock camping trip is taking place in the living room of their apartment and substituting for the real thing, since the weather has been terrible that weekend and they had been unable to take the kids on the outing they had planned; both Noah and Jesse bursting into tears when the sad news had been delivered. Olivia and Amanda had scrambled to put an end to the disappointment and tried to make the setting as realistic as possible, erecting a tent in the middle of the floor and making S'mores in the toaster oven. They had plastered glow-in-the-dark plastic stars all along the walls and ceiling and have kept most of the lights turned off, letting the kids use flashlights now that it's grown dark as they try to recreate the magic of sleeping outdoors.

The TV has been shut off for the entire evening, no movies or shows allowed, and a pillow fight had erupted just as everyone was settling down for the night after squishing into the tent together, alongside Frannie. The dog is like having a third child, Frannie just as gleeful as the kids are to be sleeping in such an unusual place, and it has been hard trying to contain the enormous amount of excitement that is literally shaking the flimsy walls of their dwelling.

Noah and Jesse have developed a strange habit of pausing whenever they are in the middle of a pillow fight, one of them standing stock still in order to purposely let the other hit them in the face with a pillow while laughing hysterically during the process. Olivia and Amanda try to discourage this activity every time they see it displayed as they don't want anyone to get hurt, but before either of them had uttered a word this time, the kids had suddenly turned on Amanda and attacked her with pillows, the blonde detective screeching dramatically and eliciting more high-pitched shrieks of laughter.

"Alright, guys, cool it," Olivia warns with a chuckle as Amanda burrows into the side of her body, jokingly begging for help. "Be careful of her leg, please."

The blonde detective has healed from the injury she had sustained in the field a few weeks prior but Olivia still wants to be careful, her heart melting when she sees Jesse drop the pillow she is holding and lean over to press a sloppy kiss to her mother's previously wounded leg.

"Sorry, Mommy 'Manda," Noah murmurs in reply before grinning cheekily and swiping at her with the pillow again, apparently trying to get in one last hit in case it's taken away from him.

"Yeah, you don't seem too remorseful there, buddy," Amanda smirks with a roll of her eyes, reaching out to poke the little boy in the ribs.

Olivia feels a rush of warmth at the name her son has taken to calling her girlfriend since they had moved in together, the kids having adopted special nicknames for them, as Jesse continually refers to her as 'Livvy'. She pulls Amanda more tightly into her embrace, playfully protecting her from the possible onslaught of more pillows and the thought of marriage running through her brain as she observes their little family goofing around together.

The topic has been on Olivia's mind a lot lately, ever since Amanda had repeatedly brought it up during her drug-induced rambling after being injured, and she has found herself entertaining the idea of taking that final, permanent step with the woman she loves and further solidifying their family unit. Their cheerful, chaotic home has brought more happiness to Olivia's life than she ever thought possible and provides a much-needed respite from the stress of the precinct, a smile spreading across her face as she watches Noah interacting so animatedly with Jesse.

Her son is just as happy as she is with their new arrangement and this fills Olivia with an indescribable joy, surprised to find tears suddenly pricking at her eyelids at she takes in the silly scene before her, Noah holding one of the flashlights below his face to illuminate the scary expression he is making and Jesse giggling in response.

"You alright there, Liv?" Amanda whispers with concern into her ear, feeling the younger woman giving her waist a tender squeeze. "I know the pillow fight was annoying but I didn't think it was bad enough to induce actual tears."

"I'm not crying," Olivia mutters as she swallows against the lump in her throat and discreetly wipes her cheek against her shoulder before the kids take notice.

"Oh, really? Why does my thumb feel wet, then?" Amanda teases lightly, Olivia's eyes fluttering closed as the digit strokes back and forth across the damp skin of her face. "I'm just wondering why my badass lieutenant is getting all choked up during our lighthearted living room camp-out. What's going on, honey?"

"Nothing's going on," Olivia assures the smaller woman, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead and feeling Frannie snuggle up beside them, the dog always seeming to know when she needs an extra cuddle. "I'm just happy, that's all."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, Liv," Amanda replies softly, smoothing Olivia's hair back from her face as those big blue eyes penetrate so deeply into her own brown orbs. "I'm happy too. Happier than I've ever been before, in fact."

Olivia's smile widens as they stare at each other in the shadowy confines of the tent and she finds herself becoming lost in Amanda's gaze, everything else dimming in her hearing for a moment until a pillow suddenly comes whizzing through the air and bounces right off the side of her head. The spell is swiftly broken, Amanda snorting and covering her mouth with one hand as her eyes dance with mirth, Olivia letting out a quiet grunt and looking over at her son who is kneeling there with a guilty expression fixed on his face.

"I didn't mean to," Noah says quickly before Olivia can even speak, her arms instantly shooting out to grab the little boy and pull him into her lap, tickling without mercy.

Amanda does the same to Jesse as squeals of delight burst from the toddler's mouth, Frannie bouncing around amid the pile of sleeping bags and blankets and letting out a sharp bark of encouragement.

The noise in the living room has reached an absolutely deafening level as the pillow fight turns into a tickle fight, Olivia exchanging an amused glance with Amanda and giving up on getting her crazy campers settled down for the night.


	8. Hairy Scary Monster

**My vacation has been delayed for a couple of days due to health problems, so it's given me some more time to write. Hopefully I can get another update posted before I leave, although I'm still having trouble working on the darker stories right now.**

 **This site has been having a lot of issues over the past few weeks and not everyone has been getting their email notifications when an author updates a new chapter. A few of my favorite writers have updated lately but I haven't received any notifications. For those of you who are interested but didn't know, I also updated "Short & Sweet" yesterday and "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" a few days ago. :)**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Title : Hairy Scary Monster**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort/family**

 **Rating : T  
**

xxxxxxxxxx

 _"Mama!"_

A childish shriek suddenly pierces the air and shatters the near-silence of the evening, the only other sound in the apartment coming from right there in the bed; Olivia's muffled moans and low whimpers signalling an impending release as Amanda's head bobs between her spread legs underneath the covers.

The clock is ticking steadily towards midnight and the kids had gone to bed hours ago, Frannie's furry body stretched out across the couch in the living room while she snoozes, and Amanda had finally been granted some much-needed alone time with her girlfriend. After sharing a bottle of wine and a bubble bath, they have spent the last while making love in various spots around their bedroom, unable to make it onto the mattress for the first round and ending up sprawled across the floor in the heat of the moment.

Instead of relaxing them, their joint bubble bath had gotten both women worked up into a frenzy of lust and passion, unable to keep their hands off of one another either in the tub or in the bedroom when they had chased each other from the bathroom soaking wet and wrapped in towels, intending on locating some pajamas. That has yet to happen, as Amanda and Olivia have remained in the nude for the duration of the evening after finally making it onto the bed to continue trying to satiate their voracious sexual appetites, Amanda's head poking out from beneath the blankets and resting her chin on the older woman's abdomen when Noah calls out from his bedroom again.

"Damn it," she mutters as she tries to catch her breath, her arms folded across Olivia's sweaty thighs and watching the rise and fall of voluptuous breasts as the lieutenant does the same, swiftly coming down from the peak she had nearly reached. "We better get in there to make sure he's okay and before he wakes up Jesse."

"He's probably dreaming about the monster again," Olivia sighs with what sounds like a mixture of frustration and concern. "We never should have let them watch that stupid show TV last week. This is happening almost every night now."

"Liv, it was just a children's cartoon and the monster was meant to be a funny, endearing character," Amanda soothes gently, placing a tender kiss on Olivia's belly button and swiping an arm across her moist forehead to remove damp strands of mussed hair that are obscuring her vision. "We didn't know it would have this effect on him. And Jesse has been fine. You never know how kids are going to react to certain things."

"I just feel so guilty," Olivia murmurs in regret as they scramble out of bed to quickly yank on the pajamas they had worn the previous night. "I hate that he feels so scared at bedtime now. I don't want him to be afraid to sleep."

"It's okay, honey, we're gonna fix this," Amanda assures her as they hurry from their bedroom hand in hand when Noah calls for them a third time, certain that Jesse will also be awake when they reach the kids' room. "It might take some time to get his sorted out but he'll be alright, I promise. And if I have to kick that monster's ass myself, I will be more than happy to do it."

Frannie trots into the hallway with her ears perked and her tail wagging, apparently alerted by the noise, and joins them in the doorway of Noah and Jesse's room, Amanda relieved to see that her daughter is still sound asleep. The dog instantly hops up onto the toddler bed beside the little blonde girl and turns around in a circle a few time before plunking herself down on top of the quilt, snuggling up as closely as possible to Jesse while Amanda and Olivia tend to Noah.

The young boy is sitting up amid disheveled blankets, rubbing his eyes and whimpering softly, immediately holding out his arms in an obvious request for comfort as soon as he sees them. They oblige right away, both women climbing onto the twin bed with him, and Amanda finding herself squished between the wall and Olivia's taller body while the brunette stretches out across the middle of the small mattress and takes Noah into her arms.

"It's okay, buddy, we're here with you," Olivia whispers calmly, stroking a hand through her son's rumpled brown curls as Amanda rests her chin on Olivia's shoulder, the three of them lying side by side in an unkempt line of messy hair and wrinkled pajamas. "Is that silly old monster bothering you again?"

 _"Yes,"_ Noah replies with a tearful, urgent nod, burying his face in his mother's neck. "He was peeking out of the closet at me. I saw him."

"What color is this guy again?" Amanda asks softly, trailing her fingers absently up and down Olivia's arm while they chat.

"He has green hair all over his body," Noah says in a hushed tone as his eyes widen dramatically. "He's a hairy scary monster."

"But last time you said he had purple hair," Amanda reminds him with a thoughtful frown. "And in the TV show, he had blue hair."

"He changes color," Noah sniffles as he drags an arm across his tear-stained cheeks. "It's different every time I see him."

"Well, why does he keep changing color?" Amanda asks with feigned confusion, raising her hand in the air in an inquisitive gesture. "Is he dyeing his hair?"

A short giggle emits from Noah's mouth at this question, and a smile tugs at Amanda's lips in response.

"I'm being very serious here," she continues solemnly, her frown becoming deeper as she tries not to grin, pretty sure this topic of discussion will be over Noah's head but doing her best to distract him from his fear and ease any stress that Olivia has about the situation. "Do you think he buys his hair dye at the supermarket or does he get it professionally done at the salon? Is this a fancy monster we're talking about here or does he prefer to do things the cheaper way? Maybe he can't afford to get it done at the salon. Maybe he doesn't make very much money at his job."

"Amanda." Olivia is arching an eyebrow at her and shaking her head in what looks to be amusement and exasperation, but Noah is outright laughing now and Amanda feels a wave of satisfaction and relief, even while his mother shushes him and warns them both not to wake up Jesse.

"Do you want to know a secret?" she whispers in a conspiratorial tone to the little boy, leaning over Olivia's shoulder as Noah nods eagerly in return and gazes at her with bright-eyed anticipation.

"Your mama has to dye her hair to hide all the grey because that's what happens when you start getting older," Amanda mutters under her breath, winking at Noah and earning herself a sharp elbow in the side and a glare from Olivia. "So the monster isn't the only one around here whose hair changes color."

"Are you quite finished?" Olivia asks dryly, both eyebrows raised now as she fixes Amanda with a stern look.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make the kid feel better," she defends herself lightly, one shoulder lifting in a shrug.

"By making fun of his mother?" Olivia's gaze is boring into her own now, and a colorful blush spreads across Amanda's pale cheeks.

"Well, whatever works," she snickers quietly before swiftly apologizing and explaining to Noah that she was only teasing.

"Alright, if we're done with this lovely conversation, everyone needs to settle down for the night and get some sleep like Jesse and Frannie are doing over there," Olivia says firmly, as she gestures to the toddler and dog who have remained curled up together in the tiny bed, snoozing away contentedly.

"But I'm still scared!" Noah is quick to protest, that fearful expression crossing his features again, but Amanda suspecting that he is starting to have too much fun staying up late with them and wants to prolong their gathering.

"Sweetheart, there's nothing to be scared of," Olivia assures him patiently, running her hand through his hair once more. "There's no such thing as monsters, I promise."

"But I saw him on TV," Noah argues in response. "He's real!"

"That was just pretend, buddy," Olivia says with a sigh, Amanda squeezing her arm comfortingly to try and assuage the guilt that she knows the older woman is still feeling. "Not everything you see on television is real. He's just a cartoon. Someone drew him from their imagination, like when you and Jesse make your drawings together and you create all sorts of things that you see inside your mind."

Noah still appears doubtful as he listens to his mother's explanation so Amanda decides to cut into the discussion, a touch of mystery in her voice. "Hey Noah, did you know that Frannie has heightened senses?"

"What does that mean?" the little boy asks curiously, throwing a glance over at the slumbering canine.

"It means that she can hear things and smell things that us humans can't," Amanda clarifies with enthusiasm, looking fondly at her pet. "So if there really was a monster in here, she wouldn't be sound asleep with Jesse right now. She would know that something else was in the room with us and would jump up right away to take care of it."

"Really?" Noah replies with a hint of admiration in his voice, Frannie promptly letting out a loud snore and making them all chuckle, and Amanda quite surprised that Jesse still isn't waking up to join in with their impromptu slumber party.

"Yes, really," she assures him tenderly, reaching out to ruffle an affectionate hand through his unruly curls and pressing a quick kiss onto Olivia's shoulder while she does so. "I promise you she wouldn't be snoring like that with not a care in the world if there really was a monster in this room."

"Well, okay," Noah answers somewhat grudgingly, although still appearing slightly ill at ease with the situation.

"Would it make you feel better if we stayed in here with you tonight?" Olivia questions gently, Noah instantly brightening at this suggestion and nodding eagerly. "Okay, we're going to go get our pillows and blankets and then we'll be right back."

Once they are alone in the hallway and heading into their bedroom, Amanda feels Olivia grab her around the waist from behind and plant a lingering kiss on the side of her neck. "I know we won't get to continue where we left off earlier, but I don't feel right about leaving him alone right now. I hope you don't mind having a sleepover tonight."

"It's okay, honey, I understand," Amanda says softly, turning around in Olivia's embrace and stroking a hand over her cheekbone.

"Thank you for your help in there," the brunette continues lightly, one eyebrow quirking up as she speaks and a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. "Even though I'm not so sure you went about it in the right way, I still appreciate it." There is a brief pause while the lieutenant clears her throat. "So you think I'm getting old, do you?"

"Hey, I find older women to be extremely attractive," Amanda grins cheekily, sliding her arms around Olivia's hips and giving her a tight squeeze. "One older woman, in particular." Her voice lowers to a sultry tone as she places her lips right next to Olivia's ear and slips a hand slowly down to the juncture of her girlfriend's thighs, cupping Olivia through the thin material of her pajama bottoms and inducing a sharp shiver from the curvy figure as she rubs sensually.

"I'm sorry for what I said but once we're done dealing with this whole 'hairy scary monster' business, I promise to make it up to you by putting my lips right back where they were before we got interrupted."


	9. Misery Loves Company

**Here's a tiny update to get back into the swing of things after taking a little break from writing. This chapter and the final chapter of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" will be the last of the more lighthearted updates for awhile. I've had to take a break from the darker content because life has been very stressful lately and the fluffy stuff was my escape from all of that, but I'm finally ready to embrace the darkness once again, lol.**

 **I have lots of ideas for "Dead or Alive" and another angst-ridden one-shot that has been bugging me to get written for the past few weeks, but I will also continue working on chapters for this story once I get some other fics written. I hope to be posting a lot of updates in the near future! :)**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Title : Misery Loves Company  
**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort/romance **

**Rating : T**

xxxxxxxxxx

When Olivia steps through the door into her quiet apartment late on Saturday evening, she can't remember the last time she has felt so relieved to be at home. The near-silence of the place is very unusual and a testament to just how late it actually is; no pitter-patter of tiny feet scurrying across the floor, no welcome-home kiss from her girlfriend, and not even a greeting from her favorite canine companion.

Olivia despises working weekends, as it takes her away from her family; the job separating her from the people she loves the most for such long periods of time, but knows that it is a necessary evil. She is completely exhausted and depleted after a very busy day that has repeatedly tried her patience and forced her to remember yet again how truly vicious and psychotic some members of society are.

She can hear the TV playing on a low volume in the living room as she tiptoes further into the apartment, rounding the corner to see Amanda stretched across the couch and laying flat out on her stomach. Her girlfriend looks utterly pitiful, long blonde hair splayed out around a face that is pushed deeply into the cushions and one arm hanging limply over the edge of the sofa with the remote clutched in her hand. Frannie is sprawled on the floor below her, the dog snoring softly as she slumbers and all four of her furry legs moving in a circular motion, like she is dreaming of chasing after a ball or a squirrel.

"What's wrong, baby?" Olivia asks in concern, stepping carefully over Frannie's prone body and dropping down to her knees to press a kiss to Amanda's warm forehead when the younger woman peeks up at her. "You look miserable. Are you not feeling well? Did the kids run you ragged today?"

She is met with tired blue eyes and flushed pink cheeks as Amanda blinks sleepily at her, golden locks fluffed wildly around her shoulders. "I'm fine," the detective mumbles unconvincingly, curling her knees into her chest and wrapping an arm around her shins.

"Amanda, remember what we've discussed multiple times now?" Olivia chides gently, scratching her fingernails lightly against the smaller woman's scalp. "We don't need to pretend with each other. If something is wrong, it's okay to admit it and talk about it. You don't need to be strong with me."

"My leg hurts," Amanda murmurs in what sounds like a somewhat shamed tone, inclining her head toward the limb she had injured in the field several weeks prior and the scar from the stitches becoming visible as her pajama pants ride up her calf. "I just started my period. And I'm pretty sure I caught a cold from that suspect who sneezed on me earlier this week." There is a brief pause, Amanda's voice sounding even more shamed as it cracks slightly when she speaks again. "And I think I might actually start crying because I feel so terrible."

"Aww, honey." Olivia leans over to place another tender kiss on Amanda's forehead, her heart aching with sympathy and love. "You can cry, if you want to. It's okay to cry with me."

"I don't want to act like a baby after you've been working hard all day," Amanda argues softly as Olivia rubs soothing patterns across her back and watches the other woman blinking back tears. "You're supposed to be coming home to your competent and sexy girlfriend, not some blubbering mess on the couch who can't pull herself together when things get a little bit rough and the hormones are spiraling out of control."

There is a noticeable hitch in the detective's breathing when she pauses again before continuing. "The kids have been running wild all day, I burned our dinner and spilled Frannie's dog food all over the floor, and I haven't even changed out of my pajamas." Amanda plucks at the material of her flannel striped shirt with disdain, a streak of what appears to be spaghetti sauce visible on the sleeve. "These are the same pair I was wearing when you left this morning."

"Sweetheart, you're not incompetent just because you've had a bad day," Olivia assures her quietly, kissing a stray tear that breaks free from Amanda's long lashes and trails a wet pathway down her cheek. "And you are always sexy to me, no matter what you're wearing or how you choose to style your hair."

She is entirely serious with that statement, Amanda's appearance never failing to make her heart race out of control every time she so much as glances at the smaller woman, and she ruffles the mass of blonde waves sitting atop her girlfriend's head with teasing affection. "Although I will say that this mop of hair _is_ starting to resemble some kind of nest."

Olivia chuckles when Amanda sticks her tongue out and crosses her eyes in return, the younger woman reaching over to give her a light shove. "Well, that's a mature response," she says with a smirk, running her fingertips lightly back and forth along the scar on Amanda's leg and inducing a shiver from the younger woman in response. "So your entire body is feeling pretty uncomfortable right now, huh?"

Amanda nods mournfully, her delicate features pinched with emotion once again, and Olivia carefully turns the slender figure over on the cushions so she is lying on her back before sliding her arms beneath the warm body to pick her up. Just as she suspected would happen, Amanda begins protesting immediately when Olivia sits down on the couch with the detective cradled in her lap, and holds fast to the squirming form to prevent her from making an escape.

"Liv, I'm trying _not_ to act like a baby here," Amanda complains with a sigh, but settles down quite quickly by sinking into Olivia's embrace as she begins rocking the younger woman from side to side. "There are already enough kids in this house to take care of, including the furry one snoozing on the floor," she adds, jerking a thumb in Frannie's direction as the dog lets out a loud snort in her sleep and rolls over with a thump. "You're not helping the situation here."

"Shhh," Olivia soothes quietly into Amanda's ear, brushing another kiss against her forehead. "Just let me do this for you. It breaks my heart to see my future wife in such misery."

Her comment induces a fatigued grin, Amanda's head lolling back on Olivia's shoulder so they are looking one another in the eye and sharing tender smiles. This particular topic is something that is brought up on a regular basis in their conversations now, ever since Amanda's drug-induced declarations of marriage after she had been injured in the field. It is always talked about in a somewhat teasing and lighthearted manner, the subject casually thrown into any type of discussion by one of them when they have the desire to make the other smile, but Olivia has found herself becoming much more serious about it as time goes on.

Her brain has been whirling constantly with private thoughts and plans, concocting elaborate proposals of marriage in her mind before discarding them and starting from scratch, unsure of exactly how to proceed with things from here. All Olivia knows is that the small woman currently slumped in a dejected ball in her lap, this blonde detective who is equal parts tough and vulnerable, is all she wants for the rest of her life; Amanda and their children, including the furry one sprawled across the floor, continuing to share their lives together in a more permanent way.

She slips her hand underneath Amanda's pajama shirt, knowing the younger woman likes to have her stomach rubbed when she is cramping or nauseated, and listens to the pleased sound that emits from pink parted lips as she strokes her fingers over tense muscles. Olivia leans down to place her mouth against those enticing lips, Amanda returning the gesture with as much energy as she can muster, and they kiss languidly for a few minutes before Amanda tilts her head back so they are gazing at one another again.

"How was work?" she asks tiredly as a small hand lifts to graze lightly along Olivia's cheekbone.

"It wasn't great," Olivia admits softly, turning her head to kiss Amanda's fingertips. "But we don't have to talk about that right now. I just want you to get some rest and let me take care of you."

"Liv, you're the one who should be resting and I should be taking care of _you_ ," Amanda corrects instantly, her eyelids fluttering closed as Olivia peppers more tiny kisses along her hand and up her arm while working her way back to Amanda's mouth. "And you're going to catch my cold if you keep kissing me like that. I don't want you to be as miserable as I am."

"Misery loves company," Olivia answers with a shrug and a smile, gathering Amanda closer to her as she deepens the kiss and her mind races with thoughts of their future together.


	10. Spring Showers

**I'm working on chapter 9 of "Dead or Alive" and should have it posted over the next couple of days, but the final chapter of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" is not going very well at the moment. I know it's been a month since I've updated that story, so I will keep working as hard as I can on it. In the meantime, here's some family fluff. :)**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Title : Spring Showers **

**Genre : Family/romance**

 **Rating : T**

xxxxxxxxxx

"Go fetch, Frannie! Good girl!"

Amanda watches as Noah tosses the red rubber ball high into the air, the dog taking off like a shot right afterwards and Jesse clapping her hands gleefully at the canine's impressive speed.

"Mama, Fwannie get ball!" the toddler shrieks loudly as she practically vibrates with excitement while watching their beloved pet prance around with the object in her mouth, unable to properly pronounce her name just yet but adorable in her efforts.

"I see that, sweetie," Amanda chuckles in amusement, shaking her head in wonder as she observes the youngest members of their group reacting with such joy over something so simple.

"Do you remember being young enough to get that excited over every little thing?" she asks Olivia with a grin, tilting her head to peer down at the older woman who is sitting between her legs on the picnic blanket and reclining comfortably into her embrace with her back resting against Amanda's chest. "Or was that too many decades ago now?"

She snickers as Olivia gives her a playful swat on the knee and cuddles her girlfriend even closer when she feels a small shiver run through the curvy frame, intent on protecting her from the chill in the air as the cloudy skies threaten to rain. "I wish you would still get that excited over every little thing because maybe it would result in your paperwork getting done faster. Showing a bit more enthusiasm in certain areas of your life wouldn't hurt, sweetheart."

Amanda rolls her eyes at Olivia's wry tone and nips lightly at the side of her neck with her lips when she is sure the kids are fully engaged with Frannie and aren't paying attention, satisfied when Olivia shivers once again because she knows it isn't from the cold this time. "I don't seem to recall hearing any complaints from you about a lack of enthusiasm on my part last night," she murmurs sensually into the brunette's ear, twirling a thick strand of hair leisurely around one finger. "In fact, if I'm remembering correctly, you were moaning 'don't stop, baby' over and over and over again and I had to keep warning you to be quiet. It sure didn't _seem_ like I was showing a lack of enthusiasm."

"I said in _certain_ areas of your life, not _all_ areas," Olivia grumbles with a hint of a quiver noticeable in her voice, the other woman's head falling back onto Amanda's shoulder so lustful brown eyes meet a pair of mischievous blue. "And the enthusiasm you show in that particular area never goes unappreciated, trust me."

"Well, that's good to know, Liv, and quite obvious by your rather vocal responses," Amanda snickers as she gives the woman she loves a tight squeeze around her hips. "And you're not so bad yourself in that area."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," Olivia mutters dryly before sticking her tongue out, Amanda laughing as she plants a kiss on the lieutenant's cheek.

"Honey, you know you're much more than adequate in that area," she whispers with a giggle, feeling a hot blush creeping up her neck to infuse her pale cheeks with color as her mind wanders to the carnal activities that had taken place between them the night before. "I can't stop thinking about last night and I'm hoping we can pick up right where we left off very soon. Do you think it's too early to put the kids to bed?"

"It's _noon_ ," Olivia snorts in reply, both of them jumping slightly at the burst of shared laughter from Noah and Jesse when Frannie twirls around in a circle several times before flopping onto the grass. "And since we're having a family day at the park, surrounded by other families who are doing the same, I suggest you get your mind out of the gutter."

Amanda is about to respond with a snarky comment when Jesse suddenly comes sprinting toward them and leaps onto Olivia's lap with an exuberant "Hi, Livvy!" and she feels Noah grab her around the shoulders from behind, the nickname "Mommy 'Manda" falling from his lips as the kids beg them to play. A wrestling match quickly ensues with Frannie immediately joining in the fray, more laughter along with a chorus of barks piercing the air as the picnic blanket becomes wrinkled and muddy beneath their wriggling forms.

Amanda squeals when Olivia gives her a hard poke in the ribs and grabs the taller woman around the waist in an effort to hold the squirming figure down and tickle her as vigorously as possible, her heart swelling with unexpected emotion as she listens to the joyful noise around her. The amount of love that she feels for her girlfriend and the little family they are raising together is enough to knock the air right from her lungs and leave her breathless; her drug-induced suggestions of marriage after she had been injured in the field becoming more of a reality with each passing day.

Amanda was overcome with embarrassment when she had first begun remembering bits and pieces of her behavior while under the influence of the heavy narcotics, but as time goes on what had once seemed like a premature proposition now makes perfect sense to her. She has known for quite awhile that Olivia is the only one for her and wants nothing more than for her best friend to become her wife, recognizing the serious hints beneath the lighthearted teasing from the older woman whenever the topic is brought up in conversation.

Amanda knows that Olivia wants the same thing for the five of them; for the four human members of their household and the one canine member to officially be solidified into the family they already behave as. But no matter how many times she has wracked her brain trying to come up with the perfect way to pop the big question, Amanda can't seem to get the details just right and ends up starting from scratch, getting more and more frustrated when she is unable to concoct the proposal that Olivia deserves.

The dark clouds that have been churning rapidly above their heads suddenly open up and begin pouring rain down upon their hyper group, everyone gasping with surprise and Jesse burying her face in Amanda's neck with an indignant wail.

"No wet, Mama, no wet!" the toddler cries unhappily, Amanda rocking her daughter in her arms and speaking soothingly to her.

"It's just a spring shower, sweetie," she explains softly, gesturing toward a patch of tulips that are beginning to poke their brightly-colored heads out of the moist dirt. "The flowers need lots of water so they can grow big and pretty."

"There are clear skies over in that direction, so I'm pretty sure it will stop in a minute or so." Olivia points to a patch of bright blue sky peeking out from between the swollen grey clouds, and instructs everyone to get off the blanket for a moment. "But in the meantime, we have this."

Amanda watches as the older woman plucks the checkered quilt from the ground and holds it up over her head like a floppy umbrella while inviting them all to duck underneath, much to the delight of the kids and Frannnie. They scramble beneath the makeshift shelter, everyone pushing and giggling as they jostle each other for position and the bedspread hangs down around them, the rain splattering onto the material and quickly dampening it.

Amanda smiles at the love of her life as Noah and Jesse huddle in her lap and Frannie props her furry head on the brunette's shoulder, Olivia smiling right back and holding onto the blanket with one hand so she can reach across the shadowy space with the other and link their fingers together.

Amanda gives their joined hands a tight squeeze as blue eyes bore intently into brown, unable to tear her gaze away from the deep chocolate orbs of her soulmate and more determined than ever to make those dreams of marriage come true.


	11. Cops and Robbers Part 3

**_This chapter is rated "M" for very explicit sexual content, so please be aware of that before continuing to read_.**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Title : Cops and Robbers Part 3  
**

 **Genre : Romance/humor**

 **Rating : M**

xxxxxxxxxx

Olivia is standing in the bathtub with her eyes closed and her chin tilted back as the warm water rains down upon her tired body, soaking her olive skin and plastering her dark hair to her head. Her early morning shower is one of her favorite parts of the day, the apartment utterly silent except for the rushing of water and the rare absence of sound affording her some much-needed time alone with her thoughts.

This is the calm before the storm, as pretty soon the home she shares with Amanda and their kids will be full of the usual morning chaos while everyone scrambles to get ready for the day; the chatter, laughter, tantrums and barking very typical of life in the Benson/Rollins household. Even Frannie was still deep in slumber when Olivia had crept out of the master bedroom and into the bathroom several minutes earlier, stepping cautiously over the dog's prone body on the floor and being very careful not wake her.

Amanda likes to sleep in as late as she possibly can and had been dead to the world when Olivia had stumbled out of bed, leaving the younger woman curled up into a tight little ball beneath the covers and snoring away quite loudly. Olivia rolls her eyes as she anticipates the moaning and whining that will follow as soon as she even attempts to start coaxing her girlfriend back to the land of the living, always starting with a tender caress across wild blonde hair before her touch becomes more firm in her efforts to get Amanda to vacate the comfortable nest of blankets. The blonde detective is worse than the kids when it comes to their morning routine, grumbling and pouting about how exhausted she is as they hurry to make breakfast and get ready for work, and Olivia occasionally threatening to drag her out of bed by the ankles whenever she doesn't get up quickly enough.

She rests her forehead lightly against the wall as she thinks about the woman she loves, her hands splayed out across the damp tiles and her eyelids fluttering closed in contentment, Olivia not at all eager to move and quite happy to stay in the tub for the remainder of the day.

"Keep your hands where I can see them," a soft voice suddenly commands, Olivia practically jumping out of her skin in response, as she had not heard the woman on her mind enter the room.

She has her back to the shower curtain and cranes her neck to see Amanda climbing into the bathtub behind her, the miles of naked pale skin that are on display making Olivia's heart rate spike and her body temperature rise.

"Don't turn around," Amanda whispers sensually into her ear, a shiver running down Olivia's spine and goosebumps popping out along her arms and legs when she feels the shorter woman pressing herself urgently against her back.

"What are you doing?" she chokes out breathlessly as slender hands begin stroking down her sides with a firm touch, fingers sliding with purpose over every dip and curve of her body and lingering longer in certain areas than others.

"Remember when I wanted to play cops and robbers?" Amanda replies teasingly, a small gasp emitting from Olivia's mouth as those nimble fingers caress softly over each breast, thumbs brushing against puckered nipples that are now standing at attention. "I just caught you robbing a store so now I'm frisking you."

"Does it look like I have a weapon anywhere on my person?" Olivia asks wryly, her breath catching sharply in her throat when Amanda's hand plunges quickly between her legs before shifting higher to dance along her rib cage, recalling her girlfriend's pleas to play this silly game when she had been high on narcotics.

"Hmm, well, I can think of a couple of places you could be hiding some illegal contraband so I probably need to do a _very_ thorough search," Amanda remarks with a chuckle, a quiet moan escaping Olivia's lips when she feels teeth biting down gently on her earlobe.

"Amanda, the kids are going to be up soon-"

Olivia is cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing into the side of her neck and kissing a fiery pathway along heated skin, a warm tongue poking out to trace light patterns on a trembling shoulder blade. "Then we better not waste any time. Spread your legs for me, Liv."

Olivia instantly does as she is told despite her concern that the rest of the family might awaken at any moment, widening her stance on the slippery floor of the tub and standing there on shaking legs that are just barely supporting her taller frame. Amanda's hands now are palming her generous breasts, thumbs circling repeatedly around erect nipples as a toned thigh slides between her own and presses upwards into her center, Olivia unable to keep herself from grinding into the strong muscle in response.

"This isn't usually how we frisk a suspect," she grits out through a clenched jaw as Amanda's leg hit just the right spot and she jerks in the other woman's embrace, listening to the tinkling sound of laughter behind her. "This could be considered an inappropriate use of your power."

"Well, do you want me to stop?"

Olivia shivers again at the lowered, husky tone of the blonde detective's voice, Amanda's hot breath tickling her neck as playful fingers pinch her nipples and the gesture sends a flood of wetness straight to her core. "God, _no_."

"Yeah, I didn't think so," the younger woman snickers into her ear as the small pair of hands begin trailing away from her breasts and down her stomach, rubbing soft circles around Olivia's belly button before hovering over her abdomen.

Olivia licks her lips in anticipation, her heart hammering wildly inside her chest and her head falling back against Amanda's shoulder as smooth fingertips trace gently along the coarse hair at the juncture of her thighs, dipping ever so slightly into soaked folds.

"Hmm, so being a criminal gets you all hot and bothered, huh?" Amanda observes in a sultry tone as one finger presses down onto her tiny bundle of nerves and makes Olivia jump. "You're pretty wet there, Benson. Does breaking the law turn you on?"

"Oh my god, Amanda, enough with this stupid game!" Olivia whines impatiently, turning her head to fix the other woman with an aroused glare and her core throbbing with a desperate need to be touched. "You were the one who said we didn't have any time to waste, so stop wasting it!"

"I usually don't let a suspect talk to me like that, but I'll let it slide just this once since time is of the essence here," she hears Amanda murmur hoarsely before swiftly entering her with two fingers as a thumb swirls more rapidly around her swollen pink bud.

Olivia's eyes slam shut and she feels the younger woman's hand come up to cover her mouth as a guttural groan slips out from parted lips and bounces off the tiles, echoing loudly throughout the steamy bathroom. Amanda's fingers pick up the pace between her thighs, pumping in and out at a fast rate as her thumb moves in quick, tight circles around the distended bundle of nerves, the detective warning her to keep it down through smug giggles.

The room is filled with panting breaths and stifled moans as Olivia concentrates fully on what Amanda's hands are doing to her body, trying to block out thoughts of anything else as slender fingers slide from her mouth down her breast and give a firm tug on her nipple. Her muscles tighten around Amanda's thrusting fingers, a ball of heat gathering in the pit of her stomach and intense tingles radiating outwards to consume her entire being as a low whimper emits before she can stop it.

Amanda's lips are pressing over and over into the side of her neck in a series of sloppy kisses, the stiff points of the younger woman's nipples dragging across Olivia's back as they move together in a vigorous, erotic dance through the misty water inside the tub. "Come for me, baby."

A boisterous bark suddenly rings out through the apartment, rudely interrupting Olivia's impending orgasm, and she mutters a frustrated _"Fuck"_ under her breath as Amanda's probing fingers curl against her front wall and wrench another gasp from her throat.

"Yup, that's exactly what we're doing, honey," the blonde detective chuckles in amusement, Olivia feeling Amanda's hold around her tighten as if she anticipates her girlfriend's immediate escape from the bathtub. "It's okay, Liv, just relax. We have time to finish."

"No, we don't," Olivia argues in disappointment as that tantalizing climax seems to hover just out of reach. "Frannie's going to wake up the kids. She's hungry for breakfast and you know she won't stop barking until she's been fed."

"She can wait for another couple of minutes," Amanda soothes tenderly, the other woman's ministrations taking on a more purposeful speed and Olivia's knees threatening to buckle at the incredible sensations that are coursing through her system. "You do so much for everyone in your life, Liv. Let me do this for you before another crazy day starts. Just let yourself go, sweetheart. It's okay."

Olivia's entire body is trembling violently now as she wavers right on the cusp of release, fingernails digging sharply into Amanda's forearm as she hits a sensitive spot inside and wincing as another hearty bark sounds from just outside the closed bathroom door. Amanda's thumb swipes hard over her aching bundle of nerves and her fingers give another tug on her nipple, Olivia quivering with excitement and bucking roughly into the smaller body positioned directly behind her.

She still can't seem to focus on the task at hand, unwanted thoughts of the busy and hectic day ahead invading her brain as she tries to concentrate on the immense amount of pleasure that Amanda is giving her, the younger woman obviously sensing Olivia's aggravation with the situation and her intense need to be satisfied. Those soft lips are right beside Olivia's ear again, Amanda's hot breath puffing onto her overheated skin as her voice emits in a low drawl and causes a powerful shudder to radiate from the top of her head all the way down to the tips of her toes.

"I know you said that you'd had enough with this stupid game, but just imagine me bending you over the interrogation table at work. It's after hours and we're all alone at the precinct. I'm the lead detective on the case and you're my uncooperative suspect, but we discover that we're attracted to each other so one thing leads to another..."

Olivia is just about to voice her objection to this ridiculous fantasy and point out that Amanda's scenario is against the rules and would never actually happen, when the other woman speaks again and her heart practically stutters to a complete stop at the lewd images playing out inside her mind.

"You're lying naked and spread eagle on the table and I'm kneeling down on the floor with my face between your legs while wearing my police uniform-"

The orgasm slams into Olivia with the force of a train, knocking the breath right from her lungs in an explosion of pure bliss as she feels Amanda scrambling to hold her up when her knees crumple beneath her and threaten to send them both plummeting to the bottom of the slippery tub. One of the blonde woman's arms is wrapped securely around Olivia's waist while the other remains trapped between her legs, fingers buried deeply inside her slick passage as Olivia's muscles spasm repeatedly around the wet digits that have slowed to a more languid pace.

They slump there together under the strong spray of the shower, struggling to remain upright as Olivia comes down from her intense high, bodies soaked with water and sweat and fused tightly to one another as they try to catch their breaths. Amanda peers over her shoulder to fix her with a surprised expression, big blue eyes sparkling with delight and a giant grin stretching across her flushed face as Olivia meets her gaze with a wobbly smile of her own.

"Wow, Liv, that was amazing! I think we should play cops and robbers more often!"


	12. Unpredictable

**I just wanted to take the time to mention one of my other stories, since I got a review asking if "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" has been abandoned. I promise it hasn't and I will try to post the final chapter as soon as I can; I'm just having some writer's block with that particular story right now and my other fics have been flowing more easily for me lately. I will keep working on it, though! :)**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Title : Unpredictable  
**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort/romance**

 **Rating : T**

xxxxxxxxxx

Amanda awakens with a start, her heart racing furiously inside her chest and sweat slicking her pajamas to her skin in sticky wet patches. She immediately rolls over in the bed that she shares with Olivia, reaching out blindly for her girlfriend in the darkness and breathing a deep sigh of relief when her fingertips graze a shoulder that is rising and falling rhythmically in slumber.

Olivia is curled up under the covers with her back to Amanda, thick hair spreading out over the top of the pillowcase in a dark halo as soft snores emit from her lips. She scoots closer to the older woman on the mattress and presses her body as delicately as possible into Olivia's so as not to wake her up, looping an arm around a curvy waist and placing her nose in the crook of a sweet-smelling neck, just taking the time to breathe in the woman she loves.

There are tears pricking at Amanda's eyelids as she sucks in a shuddering breath, trying to hold in a sudden sob and cursing inwardly when she feels Olivia stir slightly in her embrace. She ducks her face even further into the brunette's neck when Olivia turns her head to try and get a look at her, hearing a sleepy murmur of concern from the brunette.

"What's wrong, baby? Are you okay?"

The other woman's slurred whisper sounds deafening in the quiet of the apartment, no sound whatsoever emanating from beyond the closed door of their bedroom, and Amanda simply tightens her hold on the lieutenant without giving an answer.

"Amanda? Talk to me, sweetheart. What's the matter?"

Olivia is turning around fully in her embrace now, Amanda's eyelids fluttering briefly shut when smooth fingers begin brushing wayward strands of blonde hair out of her face and a soft pair of lips are pressing themselves against her forehead.

"I had a bad dream," she murmurs in a somewhat shameful tone, feeling much closer to Noah and Jesse's ages with this childish statement instead of a women in her late thirties. "I just had to make sure you were still here with me."

"Why wouldn't I be here with you?" Olivia asks gently, those long fingers sliding beneath Amanda's chin and raising her head up so they are looking at each other eye to eye in the dimness of the room. "Was the nightmare about me?"

Amanda nods wordlessly and feels a growing lump in her throat, blinking rapidly to hold back a wave of tears as images from her dream play out like a disjointed, disturbing movie inside her mind. "I love you, Liv," she mutters in a hushed voice, watching as Olivia's eyebrows draw together in a worried frown.

"I love you too, honey," the older woman replies tenderly, smoothing a palm over Amanda's cheekbone. "Do you want to tell me what happened in the dream? I'm guessing it wasn't anything good, huh?"

"It wasn't," Amanda confirms in a choked tone as she reminds herself that it was only a nightmare and Olivia is safe and sound right beside her, their kids sleeping in the next room and Frannie snoozing on the couch down the hall. "I dreamed that something happened to you out in the field the day I hurt my leg...you got badly injured by the suspect who hurt me and you..."

She trails off in anguish, unable to finish her sentence as the words now seem to be glued to her tongue; instead choosing to close the tiny remaining gap between them and pressing her lips firmly against Olivia's. Her girlfriend takes a moment to respond, as if unsure such an action is right when Amanda is clearly upset and not behaving like herself, before her mouth begins to move as well and caresses lightly over Amanda's.

She quickly deepens the kiss, feeling Olivia's lips part when she gently probes for access with her tongue, and slides her hands beneath the brunette's pajama shirt to trace slow circles across sleep-warmed skin. Amanda hears Olivia give a very soft moan into her mouth at the increased physical contact and feels a pair of hands slightly larger than her own mirroring the gesture, fingertips dancing across the bare skin of her back and leaving a swath of goosebumps in their wake.

They kiss heatedly for several minutes as the clock ticks steadily towards dawn, Amanda moving to straddle Olivia's waist before she is stopped abruptly by the other woman's hands gripping her upper arms. She lets Olivia pull her back onto the sheets and cuddle her smaller body closely against a voluptuous chest, nestling her face deeply into the brunette's pajama shirt and once again breathing in her comforting scent.

"Talk to me, sweetheart," Olivia urges quietly into her ear, fingers feathering through disheveled strands of blonde hair. "I know you're not okay."

"I'm not okay right now but I will be, Liv," Amanda assures her softly, slipping her hand underneath the older woman's top again so she can feel the soothing sensation of skin on skin. "Sometimes I'm just reminded of how dangerous our jobs are, whether it's because of something that actually happens while we're working or an event that just takes place in a dream. Most of the time I don't give it much thought because it's just life and it's what we're used to, but every once in awhile..."

"Every once in awhile it just hits you that it can all be over in an instant," Olivia finishes for her in a very low voice, as if the kids might suddenly awaken and overhear a conversation that is not meant for younger ears.

"Yeah," Amanda whispers in a barely audible tone, pulling away just enough so their gazes are locked intently onto each other once more. "It just scares me, Liv. I want to know for sure that all of us are going to be okay; that Noah and Jesse will have both of their mothers here with them while they grow up, and our fur baby will be taken care of."

She watches as Olivia's lip quirks up at the corner at the mention of Frannie; their favorite canine companion having taken even more of a liking to Olivia than she already had once they had all started living together. Frannie's complete and utter adoration for the older woman is a constant running joke in their home as Olivia enjoys teasingly reminding Amanda that she has been replaced, and Amanda usually putting on a big show in response as she acts like a disgruntled toddler at the swapped affections of her pet.

"It scares me too," Olivia answers gently after they share a quick smile, the lieutenant's thumb stroking up and down the soft skin at Amanda's temple. "But honey, none of us are ever guaranteed a tomorrow, no matter what we do for a living. Our jobs are definitely a lot more dangerous than most people's are, but anything can happen at anytime. We never know what the next moment will bring, or the one after that. We can try to be as prepared as we possibly can, but life is just unpredictable that way."

Amanda simply nods in reply, that large lump having taken up residence inside her throat again and making it hard for her to speak, the intense dream combined with the twilight hour making her emotions run much higher than they normally do.

"For instance, I never could have predicted that I would eventually fall in love and raise a family with the young blonde detective who transferred from Atlanta all those years ago," Olivia continues in a lighter tone of voice, like she is trying to bring comfort to Amanda by steering the conversation in a more positive direction. "Do you remember that detective, by any chance, hmm? The one who used to drive me crazy with her overeager attitude and act like she had all the answers when she was brand new to our unit?"

"Nope, I'm not familiar with her," Amanda deadpans with an arched eyebrow, watching Olivia roll her eyes affectionately and shake her head in response. "But it sounds like you got pretty damn lucky, getting to meet someone so stunningly smart and breathtakingly gorgeous to share your life with."

"That's funny because I don't recall mentioning anything about her being smart and gorgeous-"

Olivia is abruptly cut off by Amanda's fingers digging sharply into her ribs and eliciting an undignified squeal from the older woman, and they briefly engage in a playful wrestling match before coming to rest against the sheets and snuggling into one another's bodies again.

"I am _very_ damn lucky," Olivia says firmly, as Amanda is enveloped more tightly into those strong, safe arms. "I'm thankful every single day for the life I have with you and the kids and Frannie, and I wouldn't change it for the world."

"I'm thankful too, Liv," Amanda replies softly as she presses her lips to Olivia's again, the gesture much more slow and soothing this time. "I love you like crazy and I can't imagine my life without you."

Whatever Olivia is about to say in return is interrupted by a piercing cry from Jesse and a loud bark from Frannie, Amanda flinching in the older woman's embrace at the sudden noise and both of them throwing back the covers at the same time in order to go check on everyone.

As they hurry into the next room and are greeted with a whiny little girl and Noah sitting up in his bed to ask what's going on, Frannie trotting in from the hallway to join the group, Amanda can feel her heart swelling with a deep and abiding love for their little family and the hope that things will stay the same for a long time to come, despite the unpredictability of life.


	13. Sponge Bath

**My severe writer's block is starting to clear, so I'm hoping to complete more chapters for my other stories (or at least get them started) over the Easter weekend. I hope everyone has a good holiday! :)  
**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Title : Sponge Bath**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort/romance**

 **Rating** **:** **T**

xxxxxxxxxx

Olivia is snuggled gloomily under the covers of the bed she shares with Amanda, the blankets pulled up over her head and her knees folded into her chest; her normally strong body reduced to a quivering ball of misery that is curled tightly onto the mattress. She is starting to feel the same way that she had during her bout of bronchitis the previous autumn, and even though Olivia and Amanda have been working very hard on their communication skills and not hiding anything from each other, especially when they are ill or upset, she has yet to say anything to the other woman.

Olivia winces with shame while remembering how hard she had been to deal with when she was sick; how difficult she had made life for Amanda and everyone else around her as that stubborn nature had firmly taken hold and not let go entirely until she was well again. She resolves to be as quiet and calm as possible while she lays there in the silky sheets and listens to Amanda puttering around in the kitchen, the younger woman washing their dinner dishes and putting them away in the cupboards.

The kids are tucked into bed for the night and Frannie is laying on the floor in front of the television in the living room, like the dog is actually engaged in what is playing on the screen, Olivia having taken the opportunity to sneak into the bedroom for some much-needed rest. She grits her teeth as she hears Amanda accidentally drop a dish in the kitchen, the small detective letting loose with a frustrated _"Fuck"_ and rolls her eyes, hoping her girlfriend's clumsiness and profanity won't wake up Noah or Jesse.

Before Olivia can stop herself, a loud, gravelly cough erupts from her throat and she mutters an exasperated _"Damn it"_ under her breath when swift footsteps immediately sound in the hallway and pace purposefully in her direction. A few seconds later, Amanda's blonde head is peering around the doorway of their bedroom, long golden hair cascading like a waterfall over one shoulder and an eyebrow arched in suspicion.

"Olivia Benson." Amanda's voice is stern and no-nonsense, and Olivia finds herself withering under the other woman's intense stare.

"What?" she mumbles irritably, suddenly feeling no older than her son as that penetrating blue gaze practically bores a hole right through her.

"Are you getting sick again?"

"No," Olivia replies in a meek tone, sinking down further beneath the covers under Amanda's watchful eyes and reminded of how just how authoritative she can be despite her small stature.

"You wouldn't be lying to me right now, would you?" Both of Amanda's eyebrows are raised high on her forehead and her arms are crossed over her chest as she takes a step into the bedroom. "Because I believe we went over this several times when you were sick in the fall and you ended up in the emergency room; how important it is to be honest with me when you're not feeling well."

"You're not really one to talk, you know," Olivia protests as she avoids answering the question. "It can still be like pulling teeth to get you to open up about certain things."

She wraps the blankets even tighter around herself in a cocoon of comfort and warmth as Amanda looms over the bed with her hands planted firmly on her hips now and a disgruntled and concerned expression on her face. "Stop hiding under there like one of the kids," Amanda snorts with a shake of her head. "You're a lieutenant, Liv, not a toddler. Let me feel your forehead."

Olivia lets out an aggravated sigh but chooses not to move, remaining prone on the mattress as she peeks up at the younger woman from her protective covering.

"Olivia Benson, get your head out from under those blankets or I will rip them right off you," Amanda warns as her hands hover in the air above the bed, the detective obviously about to make good on her threat if Olivia doesn't comply right away.

"Don't rip them off," she whines in response, shuddering at the thought of being exposed to the chilly apartment air. "I'm naked."

"Oh?" Amanda's voice has risen in apparent interest and Olivia rolls her eyes again, as sex never seems to be far from the other woman's mind, no matter what else is going on in their lives. "Why are you naked, Liv? What are you doing under those blankets?"

"For god's sake, are you capable of keeping your mind out of the gutter for more than a few minutes at a time?" Olivia grouses in annoyance, a frown marring her features when she sees Amanda wiggling her eyebrows up and down suggestively. "I'm not doing anything under here. I took my clothes off because I was burning up, but now I'm freezing cold."

"Well, honey, you probably have a fever," Amanda says in a gentler tone, Olivia feeling the mattress dip slightly as the other woman sits down beside her and feels the covers being removed from her head, the cool hand that is placed against her heated skin making her shiver. "Yup, you definitely do. I'm going to bring you some Tylenol and a glass of water and then we're going to do what I promised the last time you were sick but never followed through on."

"And what's that?" Olivia asks in a puzzled voice, her eyelids fluttering closed under the tender ministrations of the woman she loves.

"I'm going to give you a sponge bath."

Olivia's eyes fly open again as arousal instantly floods through her system in spite of feeling so terrible, watching the little smirk that plays at the corners of Amanda's lips.

"And you don't even have to move, since you're already dressed for it," Amanda chuckles as she strokes her hand in a soothing motion against Olivia's clammy forehead. "Or should I say _un_ dressed. You just stay right there and let me get everything we need."

Olivia huddles under the covers as she awaits Amanda's return, her body feeling like it's being pulled in two different directions as part of just wants to drift off into a healing slumber and the other is eager to skip the sponge bath altogether and jump straight to the good stuff. She knows they shouldn't be engaging in any kind of sexual activity while she is ill, Olivia not wanting to risk passing on whatever she afflicted with to Amanda, like she had the last time, but can't help those spiking feelings of lust and desire as she observes her girlfriend setting everything up.

Amanda places a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol on the nightstand next to the bed before leaving the room again and returning momentarily with a bowl of warm water in one hand and a cloth in the other, a bath towel slung over her shoulder. Olivia allows the covers to be peeled gently from her bare body and rolls over so Amanda can spread the towel out across the sheets; something for her to lay on so their bedding won't get soaked in the process of the sponge bath.

"Since we've already played cops and robbers, maybe we can add playing doctor to the list," Amanda suggests coyly as she dips the cloth into the bowl of water and runs it softly across Olivia's neck.

"But we're going to the _actual_ doctor first thing in the morning and I don't want to hear any arguments from you on the subject," the smaller woman continues in a breezy tone of voice before Olivia can answer, as if she doesn't have time to listen to any complaints from a woman who should know better by this point. "And this kind of thing better not keep happening after we're married, Liv. You need to stop hiding things from me, especially when you're sick."

"Is that your way of proposing?" Olivia snickers lightly, her chuckles turning into a moan as Amanda gently strokes the cloth over one breast.

"While you're in the nude and I'm sponging you down? I don't think this is the type of proposal story that we would ever be able to share with anyone else," Amanda replies with a laugh, Olivia watching those big blue eyes darken with arousal as the cloth makes a circle around her belly button. "I'm not sure if Fin and Carisi or any of our other co-workers would appreciate hearing about this kind of thing, so we'll probably have to think of a more G-rated way for one of us to propose to the other."

"Amanda, I don't think you even know the meaning of 'G-rated'," Olivia groans as the younger woman swipes the cloth quickly between her legs with a wicked grin. "Honestly, is there ever a time when you're _not_ turned on? I must look like such a mess right now. My hair is a complete disaster and I'm sweating and shaking at the same time. I'm disgusting."

"Liv, you are about as far from disgusting as you can possibly get," Amanda assures her softly as the blonde detective leans over to plant a kiss on her perspiring forehead. "You will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me, no matter what you look like or how sick you are."

Olivia squirms around to find a more comfortable position on the sheets as she watches her girlfriend lean away from her, that playful smile spreading across her face once again and blue eyes dancing with a mixture of mischief and amusement.

"Now hold still, Liv, and let Dr. Rollins take very good care of you."


	14. Sicks Days and Pillow Fights

**This chapter is a continuation from the one before and is super fluffy since I posted a dark new story yesterday, and want a good balance of fluff and darkness with my fics. I know I've done a lot of plotlines in this series that revolve around the characters being sick but I figured it was appropriate since I've been quite ill myself for the past few days, so I can easily put myself in their position right now.**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Title : Sick Days and Pillow Fights **

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/family**

 **Rating : T**

xxxxxxxxxx

"Liv, I'm in hell," Amanda groans pitifully as a deep, shuddering cough wracks her small frame and the headache she has been plagued with for the past several hours seems to pull even more tightly around her skull.

"I'm right there with you, sweetheart," Olivia sighs wearily from her slumped position next to Amanda on the couch, their frail, aching bodies leaning against each other for support as they watch Noah and Jesse pummel each other with pillows on the floor in front of them, both kids pausing frequently to let out hacking coughs of their own as they switch back and forth from yelling at one another to laughing hysterically.

Olivia has been kind enough to share her bad cold with the rest of the family, and every single member of their household is now just as sick as she is, minus the furry one who is currently galavanting around their home with an unrestrained glee, like she is perfectly aware that everyone is too ill to stop her from getting into trouble.

The apartment looks like a bomb has gone off; dirty dishes stacked on every available counter space in the kitchen, piles of laundry that need to be folded and put away, toys scattered across the tiles that both Amanda and Olivia have stepped on more than once, those tiny Lego blocks digging themselves into the tender undersides of their feet and making them yelp in pain every time it happens. Neither one of them has enough energy to begin tackling the overwhelming task of getting their home back into proper working order; meticulously going from room to room and cleaning up any messes that need to be dealt with, and at the moment it just seems easier to continue letting everything spiral out of control.

"We should probably tell the kids to stop smacking each other with pillows," Olivia murmurs with exhaustion beside her, dark head resting heavily on Amanda's shoulder and their clammy fingers linked together on top of the blanket that is draped across their laps.

"Yeah, probably," Amanda replies absently, rubbing her cheek against the soft material of the older woman's sweatshirt and hardly able to muster enough motivation to separate Noah and Jesse from each other and steer them toward a different, less violent, activity. "It's keeping them occupied, though."

"Why does this always seem to be their favorite activity to enjoy?" Olivia grumbles in bewilderment, as Amanda feels the lieutenant shaking her head. "How is it fun to get repeatedly hit in the face with a pillow? And they're going to break everything in this entire place if we don't make them stop soon."

"Liv, look around you," Amanda remarks with a snort of amusement, gesturing with a trembling hand to the disaster that is their living room. "It already looks like a tornado has blown through here. I don't think it can get much worse at this point."

"Hold that thought," Olivia states grimly as an errant pillow goes flying from Noah's small hands and hits a lamp on a nearby end table, sending it careening to the floor with a loud crash. "You were saying?" she adds sarcastically under her breath, and Amanda lets out a low moan of annoyance while scrubbing her hands over her face; not wanting to deal with yet another problem right now but knowing it is their own fault for not putting a halt to the shenanigans in time.

"You stay there, honey," Olivia continues softly, as if sensing Amanda's impending breakdown with the situation and knowing her girlfriend is close to reaching the end of her rope. "I'm going to get this cleaned up and get the kids settled in our bed with some books and snacks. You know it's a treat for them to snuggle up in the there, and it might give us a bit of a break from the chaos."

Amanda nods gratefully and huddles there on the cushions as Olivia vacates their cozy nest, grabbing both Noah and Jesse's squirming forms into her arms and holding them tightly against her chest to make sure they don't step on any glass from the light bulb that has shattered. They watch as Olivia lures Frannie into the kitchen with a treat and then sets about cleaning up the mess while gently chastising their children and reminding them that it's not nice to throw pillows at each other or their furniture and accessories.

Amanda feels somewhat guilty, as they have both relaxed the rules quite a bit over the past few days and have let the kids run more wild than usual while struggling with their own bad colds and the usual hectic pace at the precinct. Despite Noah and Jesse also being sick, it doesn't seem to have done much in the way of depleting their typical boundless energy, somehow finding enough strength to act like crazy little monsters as they terrorize each other to alleviate their boredom while recovering.

"Hey baby, how're you doing out here?" Olivia asks gently upon returning to the living room several minutes later and cuddling right back up to her quivering, fevered form, Amanda wrapping her arms around the older woman's ribs and slinging a leg over her lap to draw them closer together. "You're feeling pretty warm there. I think your fever is getting higher. How about Dr. Benson gives you a sponge bath later this evening after the kids have gone to bed for the night?"

Amanda smirks at this slightly sultry suggestion from the brunette, her mind flashing back to the sensual encounter that had taken place in their bedroom a few nights previous when she had been the one sponging Olivia down to get her fever under control, but things had taken a more erotic turn thanks to Amanda's playful nature coupled with her intense arousal. She feels a pleasant tingling sensation taking up residence at the juncture of her thighs and grinds herself ever so softly into Olivia's leggings, her smile widening when she hears a faint moan escape from the plump, enticing pair of lips.

"Hmm, I think I'll take that as a yes," Olivia chuckles quietly, Amanda's eyelids fluttering closed when she feels a tender kiss being pressed to the crown of her head. "It'll be something to look forward to later on."

"Dr. Benson should feel free to sponge me down anytime she thinks it's necessary," Amanda laughs encouragingly, before letting out a gravelly cough as Olivia's arms tighten around her. "How are the kids doing in there? It sounds like they've finally started settling down."

"Yeah, they've calmed down quite a bit-" Olivia's response is abruptly cut off when a muffled thump sounds, followed by an indignant wail and Noah hollering that Jesse has just smacked him across the head with a pillow.

"Apparently you forgot to remove all of the potential weapons from our bedroom when you tucked them in, Liv," Amanda mutters with a roll of her eyes as she and Olivia let out simultaneous sighs of fatigue and slowly help each other stand up from the couch, wobbling unsteadily arm in arm toward the source of another growing argument.

Noah and Jesse are engaged in another full-fledged pillow fight in the master bedroom, children's books and goldfish crackers strewn in a haphazard manner throughout the rumpled sheets as Frannie bounds with enthusiasm around the mattress and lets out a sharp bark of joy when she notices that Amanda and Olivia have now entered the fray.

"Alright, you monsters, we're coming in!" Amanda announces with as much authority as she can while coughing continuously and making an effort to clear her throat.

She advances toward the bed with Olivia right on her heels, shaky arms held high in the air before diving onto the mattress and listening to Noah and Jesse's surprised squeals and bursts of laughter, ducking quickly out of the way as her daughter aims a pillow right at her face. "No more throwing pillows, Jess!" she gasps out in a stern tone of voice before dissolving into unintended giggles at the adorably pouty look on the toddler's face and scooping Jesse into her arms for a hug.

"Ugh, what are we going to do with the two of you troublemakers?" she groans in exasperation as Olivia joins them on the bed and picks up Noah, the little boy instantly nudged out of the way as Frannie leaps onto the mattress and decides to make herself comfortable in Olivia's lap instead.

An affectionate smile is tugging at Amanda's lips as she watches her family interact with each other, playful shoving and teasing interspersed with bouts of harsh coughing and explosive sneezing, arching a warning eyebrow when Olivia picks up a discarded cracker and tosses it in her direction. The last thing they need to do is to arm the kids with more weapons in the form of food just because the lieutenant is experiencing a brief lapse in maturity, and Amanda sweeps the remaining crackers onto the floor and sticks her tongue out at Olivia as her own maturity vanishes momentarily.

Olivia gives her a tired grin in return and they reach across the wriggling bodies of their sick children who are going stir crazy from being stuck inside for so long and their goofy dog who seems to enjoy stirring up trouble just for the fun of it, linking fingers and squeezing tightly, Amanda so grateful to be a part of this loving family no matter how crazy things get.


	15. Park Proposal

**This is the final chapter of the "In Your Arms" series, and references a couple of things that took place in the first story. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! I've had a lot of fun writing this storyline. :)**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Title : Park Proposal  
**

 **Genre : Romance/family**

 **Rating : K**

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you okay, Liv?"

Amanda's voice breaks Olivia out of her deep thoughts, the slight Southern drawl that she loves so much causing her to glance over at her girlfriend as they stroll along the sidewalk together, the sun shining brightly down upon them and the pink blossoms that are lining the ground squishing beneath their shoes.

The spring weather could not be more perfect as they head to the park with the kids and Frannie; Noah's small hand clasped tightly within Olivia's larger one and Amanda pushing Jesse's stroller as their canine companion trots happily beside them. This particular park is closer to Amanda's old apartment than it is to Olivia's and is one they had frequented many times in the past, the younger woman insisting that the longer journey would be fine since the temperature outside is so comfortable and everyone has recovered from the nasty cold that had spread through the entire family.

The birds are singing noisily in the trees as a light breeze ruffles the branches above their heads and causes more blossoms to drift in gentle waves to the ground, coating everything in a sea of white and rose-colored petals, and Olivia sidesteps a pinecone that falls at her feet. "Yeah, honey, I'm good," she mumbles distractedly, her gaze darting away from those crystal blue eyes that are boring curiously into her own brown orbs.

Despite the younger woman's concern, Olivia can't help but notice that Amanda seems to be just as distracted as she herself is, both of them lost in their own little worlds as the kids chatter animatedly to each other and Frannie lets out an excited bark when they pass another dog on the footpath. Her brain is whirling with images and plans for what is going to take place in just a few days, Olivia intending on surprising Amanda by whisking her away to a cozy country inn for the weekend and proposing to her.

Lucy has agreed to keep all three of their children at her place while they are gone, the two tiny humans and one furry creature bunking at her apartment for a couple of nights, with the help of Fin and Carisi who will be stopping by for some playdates. Olivia has been a bundle of nervous energy since solidifying the final arrangements of their special getaway and intending to permanently cement this relationship between not only her and Amanda, but the rest of their little family as well.

Her heart is pounding with a thrilling and terrifying anticipation as they cross the street and enter the park that they haven't visited since moving in together, lecturing herself about paying attention to her surroundings and the group of people that she loves so dearly; realizing that Noah is telling her a story and she has no idea what it's about. Jesse is also babbling away at her as Amanda lifts the toddler from her stroller and sets her on the sand, Olivia giving the little girl a warm smile and resolving to be in the moment with everyone instead of letting her mind race ahead to the weekend.

She has certainly discussed this particular topic with Amanda enough times lately to know that the other woman will definitely say yes, as the blonde detective was the first one to bring up the possibility of marriage after the injury she had sustained in the field. In spite of this knowledge, Olivia can't seem to calm her nerves no matter how hard she tries, throwing Amanda another apprehensive glance as the younger woman turns away to fiddle with Frannie's leash and the kids plop themselves onto the sand with happy squeals.

She kneels down beside them and gently tries to deter Jesse from stuffing a handful of the grains into her mouth, dark eyebrows drawing together inquisitively when she hears Amanda whisper, "Go see Liv," into Frannie's ear and watches as the dog obediently trots over to their little group and takes a seat beside her.

"Frannie just told me that she wants you to give her a belly rub," Amanda says with a shrug and a mysterious smile when Olivia fixes her with a questioning gaze, their pet immediately flopping onto the ground and eagerly exposing her furry stomach for a massage at the words _belly rub_.

"Hmm, did she?" Olivia replies in amusement, obliging the animal and stroking a hand over her soft fur. "Well, Frannie definitely takes after her owner. I seem to recall that a certain blonde detective can't get enough belly rubs when she's not feeling well."

She notices the customary bandana that is tied around Frannie's neck is now crooked from her sprawl onto the sand and reaches out to adjust the material, the glint of something shiny catching her eye as the bright sunlight bounces off a small circular object that is attached to the leash where it meets the collar. Olivia frowns in perplexity when she sees the glittering silver diamond and watches as Amanda gets down on one knee beside her, jaw dropping open slightly as it takes a moment to fully understand and absorb precisely what is happening.

"Frannie also wants to know if you'll be her other mama," Amanda continues in a hushed tone of voice, the smaller woman sounding a little choked up now, and Olivia's gaze swings from the beautiful engagement ring to her girlfriend's wide blue eyes that are swimming with unshed tears. "She would like to make it official."

"Oh my god," Olivia gasps out in shock, as the full magnitude of the situation finally hits her and she finds her own eyes rapidly welling with tears as her heart starts up an elated rhythm inside her chest.

"I figured it was more appropriate for Frannie to ask, since her undying love for you seems to have surpassed even my own," Amanda says wryly, Frannie staring up at Olivia with pure adoration evident in her eyes, as if proving the younger woman's point. "The kids and I tried to practice popping the question to you since I initially wanted them to be involved in the proposal, but it didn't work out too well so I figured having them here with us would be just as good."

"Livvy, ring!" Jesse exclaims with enthusiasm, the toddler gesturing down to the sparkling piece of jewellery and trying to make a swipe at it. "Jesse fro it."

"No, Jesse will _not_ throw it," Amanda admonishes firmly with a roll of her eyes and an exasperated smirk at Olivia. "Among some of the issues the kids and I had while practicing was Jesse deciding to grab the ring from me and tossing it into the kitchen sink."

"It almost went down the drain!" Noah adds with a gleeful snicker, Amanda rolling her eyes again and briefly covering her face with her hand.

"I wanted the kids to give you the ring, but I figured Frannie would be a safer bet," she chuckles lightly with another shrug of her shoulders, those big blue eyes dancing with hope and love, and necessitating that Olivia cover her own mouth in an effort to hold in her overwhelming emotions.

"Mama, Jesse's gonna be my _real_ sister now," Noah says with a huge grin, and Olivia reaches out to ruffle a tender hand over her son's hair as a tear escapes down her cheek.

"I know this might seem like a strange place to propose, but I wanted to do it in the spot where I was first going to tell you that I loved you," Amanda explains softly, Olivia swallowing around a large lump in her throat as she sees the tears flowing freely down the detective's face now. "I figured it would be better than proposing in the precinct bathroom, which is where I actually said it."

They both break into quiet laughter at this reminder, Olivia vividly remembering how Amanda had blurted out the words inside the washroom before promptly collapsing into the smaller woman's arms as a result of the bronchitis that was plaguing her at the time; spending the rest of the day in the emergency room and trying to avoid the topic of deeper feelings.

"I know the circumstances weren't exactly ideal at the time and we were having trouble getting along because things were progressing between us and it was a lot to handle, but that day at the park was when I knew for sure that I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Amanda's slender fingers are linked through her own now, hands clasped tightly over Frannie's prone body, and Olivia gives the digits an affectionate squeeze.

"I knew that I loved you then too," she admits in a breathy whisper, having trouble finding her voice when her throat is clogged with so much emotion. "But I was just too scared to tell you."

"You like to take your time with things, Liv," Amanda acknowledges gently, no judgment at all in her tone while she speaks, just an adoring acceptance, and Olivia can't help but marvel at how far they've come with each other. "There's nothing wrong with that. It's okay if it takes you a little longer to say or do some things. You always get there eventually."

"Well, actually, we seem to be on the same wavelength right now, because I was going to propose to you this weekend," Olivia confesses with a laugh, watching as Amanda's eyebrows fly upwards in surprise. "I booked us a room at this gorgeous inn out in the country and I was going to pop the question when we got there. I wasn't intending on dragging this out for too long, since I know without a doubt that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh, so that's why you've been acting so distant lately?" Amanda sputters out her own laugh, looking quite sheepish now, and Olivia tilts her head to the side in curiosity. "I thought it was because you had figured out that I was going to propose and you were planning on saying no."

"Why on earth would I say no?" Olivia chuckles in bewilderment, shaking her head in amusement and tightening her hold on Amanda's hand to assure her that all is well and they are on the same page. "And honey, I _never_ would have guessed that you would propose to me at the park. You took me by complete surprise. I had no idea this was going to happen."

"Is it not okay?" Amanda asks worriedly, fine wrinkles marring her pale forehead as she bites down on her lower lip . "I know it's not that special, but I really wanted to ask in the place I was first going to tell you that I loved you and where we've had so many happy times-"

"It's absolutely perfect," Olivia cuts her off firmly, leaning forward to press a kiss to Amanda's lips and trying to silence the uncertainty. "I couldn't think of a better way to propose."

"Well, your idea of proposing at a gorgeous place out in the country sounds a bit more romantic than mine," Amanda snickers in a self-deprecating manner, and Olivia reaches out to take the younger woman into her arms, both of them grasping onto each other over Frannie's furry form and the stunning ring that is sparkling so brightly in the sunshine.

"It's not better than yours, and we can still go," Olivia replies soothingly, tracing her fingernails in light patterns along Amanda's back. "We have all weekend together, just the two of us. Fin and Carisi are going to help Lucy out with the kids while we're away."

"Oh god," Amanda answers with a giggle, a look of mock horror crossing her delicate features. "Noah and Jesse will be babysitting them instead of the other way around." There is a slight pause as the other woman pulls back just enough so they are gazing intently at one another again, goosebumps lining Olivia's skin when she sees the sheer depth of emotion in Amanda's eyes. "So is that a yes, then? Are you saying yes to marrying me, Olivia Benson?"

"That's a definite yes, Amanda Rollins," Olivia answers quickly and steadily, determined to keep her voice from trembling as another tears rolls down her cheek.

The sounds of the playground fade momentarily in Olivia's hearing and her heart thumps with anticipation as she watches Amanda remove the ring from Frannie's leash and slide it slowly onto her finger, aware that Noah and Jesse are now sitting stock-still in the sand and observing the conversation and gesture with rapt attention.

"I can't wait for us to be Amanda and Olivia Rollins-Benson," the younger woman says with a mixture of seriousness and teasing in her tone, as Olivia admires the beauty of the ring and the way it fits so perfectly on her finger.

"Um, I think you mean Olivia and Amanda Benson-Rollins," she hastily corrects with a smile, as she recalls engaging in this playful argument with her doped-up girlfriend after Amanda had been injured.

The blonde detective gives a lighthearted chuckle as Jesse leaps up from the ground to hurl her tiny body into her mother's embrace and Olivia grabs Noah in a bear hug while Frannie eagerly joins in the fray, her heart swelling with an immense amount of love as the arms of her family close tightly around her.


End file.
